Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived
by cplasterer
Summary: As Harry begins his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, there are so many unanswered questions, and hurt that he has had to deal with. How will the deaths of both Sirius Black and Dumbledore affect Harry? And who will be the ones who stick by his side?
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express, roaring with children. Some of them taking their favorites seats, and some anxiously awaiting the Sorting Hat, to put them in their houses, where they will be the next seven years. For Harry Potter, it was the final time that he would be riding in the compartment with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, the couple that, "rose out of thin air," as most described it, but to Harry, it was something he claimed was built up inside him these past few years. Harry sat next to her, hands interlocked, as he gazed out of the window. Across from him, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were doing the same thing, as he saw through the corner of his eye. Harry wasn't really focused on what was going on though, his mind was still on Sirius, and on Dumbledore. He didn't know what to expect coming to Hogwarts this year. All throughout the summer, there were threats of the school being shut down, it was all over the Daily Prophet. Children were worried, and parents were very apprehensive about letting their children stay at Hogwarts this year. Fortunately Professor McGonnagal was able to convince the Wizengamot about the safety of Hogwarts this year. Not Surprisingly, Dolores Umbridge was still the only one who voted _against_ the majority of the council.

As the train made a sharp turn to the right, Harry broke from his daydreaming to see that Ginny and himself were alone. It made sense, as both Ron and Hermione were appointed Head Boy and Girl positions from McGonnagal over the summer. Never in the history of Hogwarts has the positions both gone to the same house, but with no argument from the staff, they agreed both did a splendid job. Ginny looked towards Harry. "Is something bothering you?", she asked. Something about the way she worded that seemed to annoy Harry. "Nothing, I just...well you know what I've been through, I just have a lot on my mind," Harry said. "I can't say that I understand, but I know that in the end of all of this, I know that whatever happens, is the way it was meant to be," she continued. Harry looked at Ginny for a minute. Wondering what she had meant, but waved it off and held on to her hand tighter.

"I think I'm gonna head off for a while, to clear my head," Harry said. He kissed her forehead and slid open the door to the main walkway.

As he walked around, he noticed a lot of giggles up and down the hallway, some loud and some quiet. Harry ignored them, as he could care less anymore. "The Boy King" and "The Chosen One" was starting to annoy him anyway. As he turned the corner he stopped dead, as he saw Ron, tongue-tied with none other than Pansy Parkinson. Harry's jaw dropped.

"What...the...heck!" Harry exclaimed. Ron jumped around, with Pansy's head peeking over his shoulder. Harry tried his hardest to hide his grin, and Ron tried his hardest not to blush, but his face was almost as red as his hair;. Ron thought hard for something intelligent to say, and then he said something a little worse.

"Oi Harry! Eh, well you know me. I'm just trying to eliminate the competition for House Cup this year." WIth that a slap from Parkinson and a kick in the shins, with a sneer at Harry. "It seems she likes you, Ron." Harry managed to say. "It's okay, Ron said, clearly unaffected, at least she's taken a liking to me." he continued. "What makes you say that," Harry said, bewildered. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment, which was crippled, as if someone _just_ managed to shove it in his robe, it said:

**Compartment C. third door on your left, five minutes.**

Harry grinned. And Ron bolted out, checking his watch to see how many minutes he had wasted talking to Harry.

Ron had changed a lot over the summer, Harry thought. He was never this devilish, if that's the perfect word. He thought of Ron as a quiet person, not eager to get into anything serious. But then Lavender happened, and he's suddenly become the "pimp" of Hogwarts. It might also be the Head Boy position, I mean Percy was a Head Boy once as well, but his reputation with women wasn't as well known or even on the edge, as Ron's is. Harry brushed those thoughts aside, wondering where Hermione had run off to.

Harry turned to the staff compartment, where a few of the staff members who had returned home during the summer had been returning to Hogwarts this year. As he walked by one of the areas, he paused. He looked through the window to see Hermione, talking rapidly with a teacher, Professor Trelawny. Harry was really curious about the occasion of this "chat", so he knocked, wondering what would happen next. Hermione was the first to look, and with a grin on her face she opened the door. "Hey Harry, great to see you, Professor Trelawny and I were having a great discussion on fortunes, and their meanings, surprising some of the things she's said actually, don't you think Harry?" she said. "Yea, it's actually _very_ surprising in fact, Hermione," said Harry, very aware of the differences between the two over the years. "Professor Trelawny was just telling me about my love life, my fortune. she said I would meet a man with Leadership abilities, and who will work with the Ministry." she continued. Harry muttered, "Ron _is _Head Boy, too...and he will probably work with his dad at the Ministry..." "What was that Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head, saying it was nothing, looking at Professor Trelawny, who happened to shoot a quick smile at him. "Fortunately Mr. Potter, I don't have any fortunes of you dying this year." Trelawny stated. "Well thank goodness," said Harry. "I was getting a little down because of the absence of that." he said, sarcastically. Trelawny ignored his comment, staring at Hermione's palm, and then she spoke softly, "My dear, it seems as though you are confused though with the one you love. You feel like you are undeserving, that you arent his equal...a tall man he is though darling, I think I know who this could be, but alas, that is for you own finding." Hermione began to choke, and Harry quickly ran over to see if she was alright. "Haha no worries, Harry, I just choked on my own spit." Hermione chuckled. Harry, relieved, bid them well and headed out, watching as Trelawny let out a sort of kiddish giggle.

As the Hogwarts Express started its final approach, Harry quickly ran back to his compartment, to find Ginny gone, and only Ron, staring out the window. "So how was Pansy?" Harry kidded. Ron gave a motion that seemed like a so-so. "Something the matter, Ron" Harry inquired. "Do you ever feel like you try so hard for someone to fall for you, but all the time you think that maybe its just not for you?" Ron stammered. "Li-Like, it just won't happen" he stammered some more. "I'm sure the one you care about will find out, and hold you for as long as you want, man. come on, toughen up. she'll come, I know it," said Harry begrudgedly, suddenly thinking about what Trelawny said about Hermione and Ron. He shouldn't be upset, he thought. He had Ginny, why even think of Hermione? He quickly brushed those thoughts off of him, as the Express stopped, and he hurried Ron out, hearing the roar of Hagrid calling the "Firs Yea's" out to line up.

As Harry walked off of the Hogwarts Express, he saw that Hermione was off in the distance. What surpised Harry even more was the fact that she was holding hands with _someone else._ Harry was confused. He swore he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands. He was sure of it. Had he been hallucinating? Harry shook the thought from his mind, and began walking towards the school.

Hogwarts looked different to most students this year. As students walked into the Great Hall, they saw how much different the atmosphere had been. Once, where it had been bustling with students yelling and cheering, now was in almost complete silence, with hushed and hurried whispers. Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but he was looking forward to hearing the Sorting Hat. It has seemed like years since he's heard the great lyrical hymns that erupt from the hat before separating the first years into their houses. But as Harry began to take his seat, Hermione jogged by and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him outside the two large doors leading to the Great Hall.

Hermione let go of Harry's arm, and took a deep sigh. "Harry, you do trust me right?" she said. Harry, puzzled, said, "Of course, when has their been a time when I haven't?" Hermione took another deep sigh. "I think there is something you need to know about me and Ron, and what we've been up to lately." Harry, oddly enough, was a little red in the ears. He seemed a bit more upset, but he couldn't understand why for the life of him. "I think I know what it is," Harry muttered. "Really?" Hermione whispered. "Who told you? I mean, it was supposed to be a surprise for you." she continued. Harry let it out. "Surprised? Why in the world who I be surprised about something like that?" he bellowed. Hermione took a step back, cleary surprised about Harry's outburst. She quickly regained her composure. "Well, we knew that you got your Apparation license over the summer, so we wanted to surprise you with ours." Hermione pulled out her Apparation license, her teeth grinned as the moving picture showed her face, in all kinds of funny expressions. It seems the Department of Apparation employees have a sense of humor. Harry looked at the card, and then slowly, let out a chuckle similiar to that of someone who knew they had said the dumbest thing, or thought the dumbest thought. "I...see." Harry chuckled. "Congradulations, I just wished you would of told me earlier, that's the reason behind my outburst." he continued. Hermione showed a sort of devilish grin, where she said "We should see what crazy things the Sorting Hat is going to say this year, come on." Hermione and Harry both headed off into the Great Hall to see the ceremonies.

As the students silenced themselves, Headmaster McGonnagall rose reluctancly from the seat that was once the Great Dumbledores. Many Gryffindors shedded some soft tears when McGonnagall rose from the center seat. She walked down and grabbed the Sorting Hat from its casing, and placed it on its fabled stool, and walked back. "We will now sort the first year students." Harry looked around, almost routinely, to hear Draco Malfoy making some ridiculous comment, but quickly realized the truth. That was something Harry hasn't forgotten about since the summer past. The Sorting Hat, finally rose up and began its tune:

**Welcome all to Hogwarts,**

**where wizards become darker,**

**well, only in harsh Slytherin,**

**where students are much harsher,**

**And who cares about Hufflepuff,**

**those ordinary vermin,**

**whos head of house, is just a plant,**

**no talent and no learning,**

**Yet all nerds flee to Ravenclaw,**

**Except for young bright Granger,**

**but they all end up missing dates,**

**and taking tips from strangers,**

**And oh alas its Gryffindor!**

**Without Potter, their a bore,**

**I will not sort out anyone,**

**Without Great Dumbledore.**

The students all gaped at the Hat, unable to understand what called for the comments just made. McGonnagall stood

among them, stepping up to examine the Hat, which seemed to return to its ordinary self. McGonnagall just stared at the Hat, and them back at the students, until finally walking back to the vacant chair to the _left_ of Dumbledore. She finally spoke. "Alas, Albus, I do not know how you do this. Students in their second to seventh year, please return with your Prefects to your respective Houses, Head Boy and Head Girl, please follow me to my office, Professor Hagrid, please escort the first years in a single file line to my office. I'll deal with the _Hat._" With that the students, headed off with their Prefects. And Harry, while walking with the other seventh years, let out a big sigh of relief.

Harry Potter and the Girl who Lived. Copyright 2005 Chris Plasterer. All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry walked along the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room, he accidentally bumped into two of his good friends, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. "Hey guys, sorry about that." he explained. The three of them began talking about the summer, the news of the world, and such. Neville seemed a lot more tuned in this year. He seemed to have studied a great deal, and just in time for N.E.W.T. classes. It was fortunate that they didn't have Snape this year, much to Harry's dismay. What he wouldn't give to see Snape one more time. As they rounded the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry saw Dobby carrying what seemed to be about 50 dishes in his hands, probably from the feast. Harry bid his friends goodbye and quickly ran over to help his former house servant. Harry grabbed a couple of plates from Dobby and set them on his arms, trailing the house-elf as dish after dish began to fall. Harry caught every one of them. Not bad for a Seeker. Dobby dropped his dishes, and from the corner of his eye saw Harry helping him along the whole way. "Harry Potter! Sir Dobby is soo sorry to have troubled you!" he exclaimed. "It is no worries, old friend. I owe you much more than that" he responded. "Harry Potter does not owe Dobby anything. For it is Dobby who owes Harry Potter his services for life!" he bellowed. "If only Kreacher would be kinder, and not show disrespect to Harry Potter, then he would not be slapped up so much by Dobby," Dobby continued, with a hint of triumpth in his voice. "Not to worry Dobby, if anyone can teach that rat a lesson its Dumbl-". Harry caught himself. Dobby walked forward and put his small hand on his. "Don't worry, Harry Potter. Those you love and cherish never go away. I promise you this, Harry Potter. you may be the 'Boy Who Lived', but those you love will alway return to life when you need them the most." With that Dobby gave Harry a hug and returned to picking up the dishes, the sock that Harry gave him four years ago wrapped snuggly around his neck.

As McGonnagall began to examine the Sorting Hat, numerous students were becoming anxious, with Ron and Hermione there to keep them in order. "You know, sometimes I used to think Head Boy position was so easy, I mean, Percy did anything." Ron said. "Oh Ron, you are such a prat sometimes, this is serious business," Hermione replied. "Oh by the way, how is Percy," She added. "I don't know," Ron said. "I know he is going to be at Bill's wedding during Christmas break," he said. BIll and Fleur were supposed to be married over the summer, but with planning and money, they decided to bump it back. Harry had offered many times to help with the money part, but Mrs. Weasley would not have it. As the two were trying to continue to calm down the crowd, McGonnagall slammed her fist on the ground. "Hat, damn you, speak, or I shall throw you into the Womping Willow, and have you come back and sing, with _or_ without your mouth!" she bellowed. The Hat slowly opened his mouth, and recited:

Dear, Minerva, you are wrong,

For I have known that all along,

You wouldn't throw me in a tree,

For Dumbledore would surely see,

Who else would sort out these brats,

None other than the SORTING HAT!

So take your threats and toss them out,

You know what this is all about,

So clean me up and Ill be through,

Because there's Sorting left to do.

The Hat silenced. McGonnagall motioned Ron over to the side, while Hermione tended to two first years who decided that their quill could be used for flying daggers. "Weasley, do you happen to have any Chocolate Frogs?" she asked. Ron, confused, nodded his head, and pulled out three Chocolate Frogs from his robe. "All first years in this room, please excuse myself for one moment," she said. All of the first years left the room, with the Headmistress closing the door behind them. "I have something to say," McGonnagall whispered. "Dumbledore...never let the Sorting Hat eat chocolate. Now that the man is gone, the Hat will only speak for a Chocolate Frog. I need those Frogs, Mr. Weasley." Ron hid a snicker and Hermione quickly kicked him. The Headmistress gave the chocolate to the Hat. "There are your, you filthy hat. Now will your sort some students?" she nastily said. The Hat merely nodded, a signal that the Sorting should begin. Another year that Harry would miss the Sorting. The last year.

Harry awoke the next morning, ready for the first of his only three classes he had to take this year. It was a great feeling for both himself and Ron, who only had three classes. Hermione, surprisingly, only had four classes, which she said she needed for other activities. Harry didn't mind, He was way too excited for Quidditch tryouts later today. Neville had a full course load, which was surprising for anyone who knew Neville. Everyone else had the usual six, unless some wanted a break, or were Prefects and such. As Harry with Ron and Hermione to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he saw Ginny around the corner, but Harry didn't have the energy to say hi or anything. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he more passionate? More caring. _Because something else is on your mind, _he said to himself. Ginny ran forward. "Harry, could I talk for a second?" she asked. Harry nodded and motioned Ron and Hermione to go to class. "Whats up?" Harry said, expecting to hear the expected. "I don't think you and me will work out." Ginny said. "It's not that I don't like you, I do, its that you like _someone else_." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off to class, holding hands with Dean Thomas. Harry chuckled to himself and ran to class, late for Defense against the Dark Arts.

As Harry took his seat, many students were still wondering who the teacher was going to be for this year's DADA class. "Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron listened intently, wondering what Hermione had to say. "Do you think Harry is still like head over heels for Ginny...or Cho?" she asked Ron. Ron, smiling replied, "I doubt either. Cho is going out with Douglas Pratt, the new captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and Ginny told me last night that she was seeing Dean. Hopefully Harry isnt mad?" he added. Hermione looked over at Harry, who was smiling, then smiled herself. "I think he's taking it pretty hard." Hermione said slyly. All of a sudden, the Gryffidors heard a rumble from outside, a _loud _one. Harry and Ron quickly turned around, while Hermione looked over her books again to see if she could have some good answers for the opening discussion. The door swung open, and the Gryffindors all began cheering. while the Sytherins let down a big sigh. Professor Hagrid was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The students all took back to their seats as Hagrid walked to the front of the room. "G'mornin students. My name is Professor Hagrid. You may call me Professor Hagrid, or Professor Hagrid, but nothing else," he added comically. "This year, your final year here at Hogwarts, will be a terrific here in N.E.W.T. DADA. I will show you everything you need to know, and anything you want to know, even if it has nothing to do with the Dark Arts." Harry grinned. "So, our first lesson will be about Dragons. There are many varieties of Dragons, some big and some small, but there is only one way to cat'gorize em'. Anyone know how?" Hermione shot her hand up. "The only way to accurately catagorize dragons is by their dragon scales, which tell what country and how fierce one can be," she explained. "Correct, Miss Granger!" Hagrid said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now how can one tell the difference between a venemous dragon, as in the Triwizard Tournament, or a docile one, one that is non fierce." he added. "Ah Hermione again.." he said, pointing at Hermione. "Their eyes," she said. "Multi colored eyes tell you that they are venomous, contrary to those without multi-colored eyes." she added. "Ten More to Gryffindor," Hagrid said, beaming at Hermione. Pansy Parkinson muttered, "I got a question. How come your such a big oaf?" Hagrid turned around. "Ten points from Slytherin, no need to mock me, young one." Pansy Parkinson blew up. "Patrick here knew the answer, but you insist on giving these answers to the Gryffindor, I mean, I could go to the Head of House with this." she said threatingly. "You could, but without you Head of House present, I'm sure I will continue to give points how I see fit, now sit back down in er' seat." he demanded. "Then I want to talk with THEIR Head of House, Professor McGonnagall." she said, several other students rising up. "She is no longer the Head of House with Gryffindor," he continued, as Harry and Ron both took out their wands. "THEN WE WANT TO SPEAK TO THE HEAD OF HOUSE!" three of them bellowed. "Your speaking to him," Hagrid said calmly, a smile across his face. The Slytherins all sunk back into their seats. Harry smiled again.

As the tryouts for Quidditch loomed closer, Harry realized that he only needed a new chaser. He had everyone he needed. Hopefully a lot would turn out. In the meantime, he attended Ancient Runes with Hermione, something that he was sucked into. _The last time I make a bet with Hermione about something that was taught in class. _Harry said to himself. As the Professor Binns walked in, Harry let out a loud moan, heard by all ten students in the N.E.W.T. class. How Harry got in was amazing itself, but Hermione worked some magic herself. But of all Professors, he liked Professor Binns the least. If History of Magic was boring enough, now he's teaching a class thats as ancient as himself. "Man you owe me big time!" Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll see you to that," Hermione said smiling, as the Professor began writing down notes on the board.

Sunset. Harry's favorite time of day. It was time for Quidditch tryouts. On his list there were only five players opting for the Chaser position, but there were about fifty outside just to see Harry fly. Harry had always been a good flyer, ever since first year. He got it from his father. He was one of the best, and Harry was making sure not to disappoint him. As the players all walked onto the field, Harry began to walk around the pitch, and clutching on to his broomstick. He then mounted and kicked off of it. He loved the feeling of the breeze as it braised his face. It was a feeling unmatched. Unless it was with those he held close to him. It seemed like he was losing those left and right though. As Harry landed, he heard a round of applause from those all around who were watching. He grabbed his checklist and began explaining what each player was going to do. "Everyone will just fly around, if thats okay, to get a feel for the pitch, I only have one opening this year, so I hope all of you are hear for the Chaser position. After flying for a bit, we will do some drills." He said. He looked at his clipboard. "Wow it seems as though we are missing one person," He added. Looking around he saw someone walking in the distance, towards the group. Harry's mouth dropped. So did everyone else around him, even Ginny. "Sorry I'm late, I hate to grab my mouthpiece," Hermione said. "Are we ready?"

Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived. 2005. All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry couldn't believe it. _This has got to be some kind of joke. _He thought. But he also thought that it wouldn't hurt to see what she could do. Even if it meant a little embarassment. "Well...thanks for trying out Hermione," Harry said. "We are playing for the position of Chaser, you know right?" he added. Hermione took out her mouthpiece and chucked it over to the grass. "Stupid things. Of couse, _captain._ The Chaser is the player who throws the Quaffle through one of the three rings." she said. "Thats something that prat would say," Ginny whipsered off in the distance. "You see, I told you!" she whispered to Dean, hitting him in the shoulder. Dean looked over at Ginny, wincing at the amazing strength a girl could have. Harry looked at Hermione, wondering what she was getting at with trying out for the Quidditch team. He shrugged and blew his whistle. "Okay guys, laps around the pitch, go!" Hermione was the first to kick off of the broomstick, kicking over a third year boy who seemed to have trouble getting on the broomstick in the first place. Harry held in a soft giggle as he saw her on a broomstick. One of the two things Hermione wasn't ever good at: Divination and Quidditch. She always looked down about playing it. Granted, she loved rooting for Gryffindor, but for Harry, seeing her on that pitch, gliding in the wind like a breeze does the current, made Harry feel, _contempt._ After four of the five did a successful five laps around the pitch, Harry blew his whistle, and called them all back down. "Okay guys, I'm now going to have my Keeper, Ron Weasley, guard the post while each of you take this Quaffle, and try to score a goal through one of the posts. Oh I'm sorry Mr. Spokely, but you didn't make the five laps, I'm gonna have to let you go," he said, the boy who couldn't make it on the broomstick was heartbroken. Ron jumped off his new broomstick, courtesy of Harry, and took his position in the middle of the three ringposts. The first two boys both missed horribly, with the third one almost making it through the posts. And I'm not talking about the Quaffle either. Hermione swooped up her Quaffle and chucked it off of the ringposts, catching before it hit the ground and easily cruising it past Ron into the top left post for a score. Harry dropped his clipboard. Twenty minutes later Hermione was the new Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Transifiguration was very different considering the teacher was the new Headmistress, but it didn't change the amount of homework. Walking out of N.E.W.T. class, they already had the difficult assignment of changing their pet into a baby version, which sucked for Ron, because Pig was already small enough. Harry surprisingly did it on his first try, making Hermione red in the ears. She always became flustered when someone did something before her, or better than her. In the Common Room, everyone was chatting amongst themselves, as usual. Hermione and Harry where studying for Ancient Runes, while Ron was politely helping two third year Gryffindors with "fashion advice". "No, that totally does NOT make your butt look big," Harry heard Ron say in the background. "You know what's crazy," Harry said, looking over his Ancient Runes assignment. "Is that YOU of all people are good at Quidditch, and I want to know why you never tried in the first place." Harry said. "Well, its just that now I have time to," Hermione said, still looking at her assignment. "I just want to leave Hogwarts with great memories with those close to me," she continued. Harry looked up, and smiled. Across in the distance he heard, "Oh that hat so goes with you, and a great body!"

Harry was really beginning to enjoy Defense against the Dark Arts. He never knew Hagrid was such a great teacher, but low and behold, Hagrid's lessons just got more and more interesting. He loved the lesson on Vampires, and enjoyed the werewolf lesson the best so far, when Lupin came in to demonstrate a great potion to be able to retain his human state. Harry didn't miss Potions one bit. I think it was because Dolores Umbridge had taken the position, with the condition that she was unable to do nothing else, with the consequences of losing her job at both Hogwarts and the Ministry. After DADA, Harry was walking down the hall when she saw Luna Lovegood talking with a fellow second year. She stopped dead in her conversation when she saw Harry and jogged over to him. "Hey Harry," she said. "Hey Luna, hows the magazine?" Harry said. "It's good, you know that bats are the number one remedy for bushy eyebrows?" she added. "No, but if I have ever have bushy eyebrows, I'll definately buy a bat," Harry added, comically. "Hey, I heard Hermione made the Quidditch team, you must be estatic," Luna said. "I am glad she made it, I mean, she is a great player," Harry carefully added. "I hope we did good this year." Luna said. "I think it is one thing to make Dumbledore proud." Harry looked away, thinking about the man who took him to his aunt and uncle as a kid. "Well, I'm late for Divination, bye Harry" she waved and so did he, as she jogged off to class. Harry made it through another day of Ancient Runes, but his mind was more focused on Dumbledore, and how much he missed him. After Ancient Runes, Harry couldn't even cheer up. He told Ron and Hermione that he would see them later and went up to the gargoyle. "I don't know the stupid password, just let me see the Headmistress." Surprisingly, the gargoyle moved. Harry went up the sprial stairs, and opened the door to Dumbledore's office. He walked around, touching everything, remembering the times that he shared with a great wizard. Fawkes was no longer at his perch. Harry looked around, at all of the Headmasters of Hogwarts, finally stopping when he saw the final picture on the right. Dumbledore was resting quietly in his picture of past Hogwarts Headmasters. Harry dropped to his knees, and covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't control. He couldn't believe it. But he had to. He had no choice. As tears began to roll down his arms, he heard a soft voice through his sobs. "I miss him too, Harry." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Professor McGonnagall helped Harry up and gave him a hug. She then offered him a seat. "Harry, I know this is a hard time for you, as it is for all of us, I just ask you to try to be strong." Harry let out a soft sob "They all look up to you Harry." Harry interrupted. "WHY DID HE JUST GIVE IN TO HIM! FOR FIVE YEARS, I TOLD HIM THAT SNAPE WAS IN IT FOR HIM. NOONE BELIEVED ME. NOT HERMIONE, NOT RON, NOT EVEN YOU," Harry added pointing his finger at her. "Harry I just-" Harry cut her off. "NO! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. YOU COULD OF SAVED HIM. YOU COULD OF BELIEVED ME. NOONE DOES, UNTIL ITS TOO LATE." McGonnagall held her hand up, quieting Harry. "I know you mad," she said softly. "I can't blame you. But for you own good, you need to understand that Dumbledore will never leave your side. That's all I have to say for now Harry," she walked around, and gave him a hug. "I think I can give you a little more attention, now that I am no longer Head of Gryffindor. But I hope you get your homework done!" she let him go and walked him out. Harry noticed on the way out that the Dumbledore Portrait was not moving at all.

As Harry walked into the common room, he saw Hermione in the corner reading. He walked over to her. "Hey there, mind if I join you?" Hermione jumped up a bit, but scooted over. "Sorry, I'm reallie busy reading this new chapter in our Ancient Runes book about mummies, and how to hex them." Harry looked over. "Thats by casting the spell at their eyes, right?" Hermione looked up. "Is it? I have been trying to find that for the last hour, let me check." Harry grabbed the book and showed her what page. She turned after reading and gave him a big hug. "You are really surprising this year, Harry Potter," "So are you!" he said, as she let go of him. "I should get some rest, I have some Quidditch practice in the morning, right captain?" she added. "Bright and early," he said and smiled as he watched her go up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. As Harry walked into his room, he went over to the drawer and pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him, hoping as always that someone would look back. When noone did, tears ran down his face, blurring his vision. He missed Padfoot. When he started trembling, the mirror, slipped from his hands, shattering on the floor. Harry quickly dropped to the floor, cursing under his breath. "Why now, no.!" he was losing it. But after he cut himself on a piece of glass, he saw something on the floor. When he held it closer, it was a thin key. Harry examined it more. On the head of the key was a piece of parchment. On it it said

I never left. I always watched. I'll never forget.

I've never left, but you cannot know. Until it is time. You will know, when I show myself.

Until then I will hold you close to my heart.

To the future, my god-son.

Sirius Black.

Harry looked around to make sure noone had woken up. He took the parchment and read it again. He was confused, yet he had a feeling that for the first time in two years, there was hope that Sirius Black was still alive, waiting to show Harry the life he always wanted.

Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived. Copyright 2005. All rights reserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed at Hogwarts, and the students were beginning to return to their normal selves, except for those still hurting over the loss of the great Dumbledore. Hagrid had sent a letter to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to join him for tea and crumpets one morning, and since they all had a short day, they decided to take up Hagrid on that offer. After Ancient Runes, Harry walked with Hermione down the hallway, waiting to pick up Ron from Charms.

"Hermione, I have a secret, but I don't want to tell everyone, because, well, it might sound silly, maybe even crazy." Harry said.

"Harry, if you don't want to tell anyone, I think you should just keep it to yourself," Hermione said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"But I want to tell you, because I think you are the only one who will take me seriously," Harry insisted.

Hermione looked at him, unable to say no. Hermione was curious, and concerned for Harry.

"You can't tell Ron though, or anyone. I'm serious, not even McGonnagall," Harry warned Hermione.

Hermione held up her pinky. "This will fall off if I'm lying," Hermione said, smiling.

"I have seen you with whiskers Hermione," Harry said kiddingly. "It better be worse than a pinky falling off," he added.

Hermione laughed and they crossed their pinkies. Harry showed her the thin key and the note. Hermione let out a soft gasp.

"This was in the mirror?" she said. "Like Siri- I mean, Padfoot, left that for you to read when the time came for it?" she said.

"I don't know, Hermione," he said. "It's crazy, but I think he still is alive," he said, smiling, hopeful. He wanted him to be alive and ready to give him a hug more than anything. Harry just looked off. Hermione touched his arm.

"If you want to look for him, I'll be there. I won't let you get yourself killed, you hear me?" Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said, turning to see Ron with his arms wrapped around two Hufflepuff girls.

"Oi, 'Arry!" Ron exclaimed. "These two were willing to bet me that I can't kiss them both at the same time, tell them I can do it!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione pulled him away from the two girls, with a struggling, "Oi, whats the meaning of this!" coming out of Ron's mouth.

Hagrids cabin lay at the far end of the grounds, but nothing had changed. It was still the same cabin as it had been years ago, when Harry first met Hagrid as a young wizard. Fang was eager to great them at the front door, and it took about five minutes before they could make it to the door, with Hagrid greeting them with open arms when they finally saw the door swing wide open.

"How are you enjoying me classes, guys?" Hagrid said, really excited to hear the answer. His classes were very good, with many introductions to different wizards telling stories about their encounters with dark creatures. I think that is why Harry enjoyed the classes so much.

"I think our favorite classe was when Lupin was there, don't you think guys?" Harry said. The other two nodded, but Hermione knew where Harry was going with this. Another interrogating session she sensed. Hagrid was the easiest to get at, because Hagrid had a soft spot for the three of them.

"So Hagrid, how is the Order doing?" Harry asked casually. Hagird eyed him down for a second.

"Harry, we don't need to discuss that right now," said Hagrid. "We have already witnessed to much these last few months, just know that the Order is still in full effect." he added.

"I was just wondering," Harry said. "I just wanted to know if you had any info on Voldemort yet." he added.

Hagrid shuddered at the thought of the name. "Harry, I really wish you wouldn't use his name in front of me. You are much braver than me, granted, but it still creeps me a 'bit." Hagrid said.

"I just want to be there when you find him finally, thats all." Harry said.

"Harry, what are you saying," Ron said, knowing the answer.

"Harry, don't you be go starting trouble, this year, you 'ear?" Hagrid said. "Your time will come, you just don't worry." he added.

"My time?" Harry said. "What do you mean?"

Hagrid looked at his watch. "I'm sorry lads, but I believe my lesson with the first 'ears starts in a few, talk to you all later," Hagrid rushed out of the cabin, with the three of them following. Harry was eager to try to crack Hagrid, but for the first time in seven years, he believed he wouldn't be able to crack him this time.

A week later the houses were all in a frenzy. It was Quidditch season, with Gryffindor facing Hufflepuff. A lot of students were eager to see this first game, as Harry was still captain, but more so that Hermione Granger would be riding on a broomstick. To think how many of those Hufflepuffs wanted to hit her with a bludger for all of the House Points she's taken from them. As the students all rushed to the stands, Harry walked in after everyone had changed. "First game, people. Just remember that we have the best team out there, and with the talent we have, the Cup will be ours." "Ginny, Hermione, lets keep that Quaffle moving, and Ron, lets save some this time, yea?" Ron turned red, but smiled. "You got it, captain" he said. They all brought it in and headed off to the pitch. Ginny was walking besides Hermione, who was beaming at playing her first Quidditch match. Ginny turned to look at her, giving her a look that said, "You don't belong here."

Madam Hootch asked the captains to shake hands. The Hufflepuff captain refused to shake, but leaned in to Harry's ear. "Watch out for the nerd with the Quaffle." he said. Harry leaned even closer. "If I were you, I'd hope we don't have to see your face if something like that happens." The Hufflepuff captain bulged his eyes out a bit, a trail of sweat down the side of his face. Madaam Hootch blew the whistle, and the players all lifted off of their broomsticks into play. The Quaffle seemed to go up in the air back and forth between the Hufflepuff Chasers, who were trying to throw the two Beaters from Gryffindor off guard.

"It seems the Hufflepuff players are cheating, I mean to me it seems," said Luna Lovegood, who again, was commentating on this match. Headmistress McGonnagall turned to her.

"Luna, please don't say things like that," she said.

"Well Headmistress," she said, the microphone still on, "They should just play fair and let a coin decide who wins." The crowd laughed a bit, except for Hufflepuff who watched Ginny throw a Quaffle threw the post.

Gryffindor 10, Hufflepuff 0.

Ginny flew over to give a Beater a high five, ignoring Hermione on the assist. Harry was feinting on looking for the snitch, he had no competition with seeking the snitch. The Seeker for Hufflepuff was new, a third year who couldnt find the snitch if it was on his nose. Instead, he watched as Ginny kept hogging the Quaffle from Hermione. A Hufflepuff Beater saw that Ginny was hogging and his buddy both threw two bludgers at Ginny at once. Ginny miraculously dodged both and scored again. Hermione let out a big sigh. This went on for about another hour, with Hufflepuff slowly taking the advantage of the one sided play.

Gryffindor 40, Hufflepuff 90.

Harry finally saw the snitch, but ignored it. Ginny was playing great, there was no doubt about it. But she was keeping the Quaffle from Hermione for some reason. Hermione then took it upon herself to play her own way. She took the Quaffle from a Hufflepuff chaser and dodged a bludger to score for Gryffindor.

Gryffindor 50, Hufflepuff 90.

Harry gave a wink to Hermione, which she responded by smiling. Ginny looked irate. Hermione scored two more times for Gryffindor, cutting the lead to twenty points. Hermione was gaining some confidence. Hermione again stole the Quaffle from the Chaser, but this time both Beaters for Hufflepuff threw the bludgers at Ginny, who was begging for the Quaffle, Hermione saw this and wacked one bludger from Ginny, by jumping in front of it, but as the second bludger was about to hit Ginny, she grinned as she swung it out of her way with her broomstick, smacking Hermione dead in the arm, Hermione almost fell off, had it not been for her good arm, and a bit of magic. The two Beaters laughed, but then cursed as Ginny still scored with the Quaffle she had.

Gryffindor 80, Hufflepuff 90.

"Sometimes that Ginny Weasley can be such a -" Luna began to say. McGonnagall used her magic to make a bleep sound.

Harry called time out, and helped Hermione to the ground. Harry was furious, jumping off of his broomstick before it even hit the ground, marching towards Ginny. "This is a team sport!" he exclaimed, seeing Ginny grinning. "She needs to learn how to dodge bludgers better." she said slyly. "Well, we will see how many more Quaffles you get before this game ends." he said threatingly, as Ginny's smile when upside down. Harry jumped back on his broomstick and sprinted toward the snitch that was hovering. The second Hootch blew the whistle, Harry caught the snitch and smacked a bludger with his broomstick, smacking the captain in the face. He flew down, slammed the snitch on the ground, and walked into the locker room, broomstick tight around his hand.

Gryffindor 230, Hufflepuff 90.

Noobody said a word in the locker room. Harry was in the captains office, thinking. "This is Quidditch," he said to himself. "Why is she doing this in a Quidditch match?" he looked up and saw Ginny in the his office. "Look Harry, I'm sorry for what I did out there, I guess I got a little jealous." she said. He stood up, "Look, its okay to be a little threatened by a new player," Harry said. "But we have the best team. Let's not try to mess it up again, okay?" Ginny looked down. "I just, well I kinda miss you, you know?" she said. Harry looked at her, but then looked off to the side, as he saw Ron towel whipping the two Hufflepuff Beaters. "Aw get back here, you little pansies!" he exclaimed. He turned back. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he said. She looked at him, turned around and walked out. Harry heard what she said. He just didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Two weeks after the match, it was time for a Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Ron spent most of their time together, as Hermione said she had something to handle. Harry and Ron walked inside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and loaded up on a bunch of free stuff, thanks to Fred and George.

"So, little brother, we heard you are the 'pimp' at Hogwarts, is that not right, brother George?" Fred said.

"You absolutely right, Fred," said George. "Oi, would you like a 'bling-bling' chain instead of these things," he added.

Ron punched him and the arm and motioned Harry out with him.

"Hey, you can't blame him, Ron, you have changed," Harry said outside.

"I'm just living life to the fullest," he said in defense.

Inside the three broomsticks, Ron and Harry drank some butterbeer and talked about the times at Hogwarts and what they would miss. Harry wasn't really involved in the conversation. It was winter, it was Sirius's favorite time of year. It was also Dumbledores, as he last remembered. Harry wondered what Hagrid meant earlier. He had no idea what that meant. But he drifted away and Ron was nudging at him, "Oi Harry, look who it is." Harry turned around and saw Tonks and Lupin walking toward him.

"Harry, we need you right now," Lupin said.

"Don't ask why, lets just go," Tonks added.

"Wait right here," Harry said,

Harry walked out with Lupin and Tonks, confused about what happened. They rounded a corner and Lupin touched Harry's arm. "Don't worry Harry, this is good news." Harry smiled. And they Apparated.

They were inside Grimwauld Place. Harry knew, because he saw the whole order in the Dining Room, in a circle.

"He's here," Lupin said. Everyone turned around, letting out some small grins. "We have two people I think you would be very pleased to meet," Mr. Weasley said. "These two people will give us some information, but we thought it would mean more if you were here to ask some of your own questions, Harry." Harry looked over the crowd and saw Wormtail and Draco Malfoy tied up in the center of the Dining room, Malfoy holding a piece of parchment in his mouth. Harry charged at Malfoy, but Tonks held him back.

"No Harry, not right now. I know you have a lot to give to him, but lets be civil first." Tonks said. Harry calmed down.

"Wormtail, Malfoy, what were you doing, here, and how were you let in? Kreacher is not to obey you, his duty is only to serve Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said. Wormtail said nothing. But it was Draco that felt like talking.

"That elf will serve anyone who worships the Dark Lord." Malfoy said. His voice had deepened turning cold. "And I will do anything to avenge my fathers death in Azkaban. It's because of Potter that my father is there in the first place."

Harry threw a jinxing spell at Draco, which Lupin deflected. "Harry, its okay." he said. Harry held his ground breathing hard.

"Its good Severus took care of Dumbledore," Malfoy said. "Now that Dumbledore is gone, the Dark Lord will now have his opportunity to kill Potter, and all mudbloods and followers of Dumbledore as well. He holds me in high regard to the death of Dumbledore," he added. He was getting at Harry's last nerve. "You didn't even have the nerve to _touch_ him," Harry said. "And if we ever see eye to eye again, you better hope you go down first." he added.

"Potter, with the power I have now, nothing will keep you safe anymore." Malfoy said, looking at Harry's scar. "You don't get lucky _twice_," he added.

"Where is the You-Know-Who hiding?" Tonks said, watching as Draco and Harry's eyes never left each other. Draco, still having his eyes on Harry, said, "He is very close, but I will never say, even if you take my life. my job is done, I have done everything planned so far." "He will come to finish a eighteen year old job when the time comes," he added.

"We will keep you somewhere, until you tell us, and we have ways, of getting you to say where you are, starting with your _mother_," said Lupin coldly, even Tonks shivered. Draco shot at Lupin, eyes turning cold. "If you so much as look at my mother, your death will be my top priority," he snarled. Lupin grinned. "You may have gotten me once at Hogwarts with a spell, but you don't get lucky _twice_," he said, shooting his eyes toward Harry, who smiled.

Draco had enough. "Do you think threats will scare me? This is all planned, everything. You will all meet your ultimate end. The lies that have been flooding your head. Even those about Potter, and the 'Boy Who Lived' stories," he continued. "He's lost his parents, his god-father and his mentor, and now hes supposed to single-handedly take down the most powerful wizard of all time!" he chuckled.

"We will fight to do the death if we have to for Harry," Mr. Weasley said, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry smiled.

"You believe too much of what you hear," Draco said. "And most of the truth you hear is just a mistold lie, like the Avada Kadava curse, that has no counterattack," he added.

"There is one," Lupin said. "Your staring at it." he added looking at Harry.

"That's one, but the Dark Lord has found another, one that cannot be known, and it lies with the Horcuxes." Tonks and Lupin stared at each other. "All these years, Harry, and you have thought that you are alone, that you have lost everyone, I can't wait to see you dead," he said coldly.

"I have lost everyone because of you Malfoy, and Voldemort," he said. "His death will be a rejoice for all wizards and witches alike, and I will save whoever is under his spells," he said, colder.

"One thing the Dark Lord lacks is to finish the job quickly, and dragging it on," Malfoy said, grinning. "He also has _compassion _for you Potter, playing games with you, even as we speak," he said grinning wider.

"What are you getting at," Mr. Weasley said.

"To think, James and Lily are still alive all these years thanks to Lord Voldemort," looking right into the eyes of Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

The room fell quiet. Harry pulled out his wand.

"What...did...you...say?" he said calmly, through gritted teeth. Arthur was holding him back.

"The Lord has spared the lifes of your folks, with the counterattack for the Avada Kedava curse," Draco said. Everyone in the room turned to Harry.

"I don't and won't believe you," Harry said.

"I understand," Malfoy said. "I mean, if I knew my worthless parents croaked, and someone told me they were alive this whole time, I wouldn't believe it either," Malfoy continued. "Ask the secret keeper, hes standing right next to me," Everyone looked at Wormtail.

"It-It's true" he squeaked. Harry walked over to Wormtail, punching him across the face, before Arthur could grab a hold of him.

"Are you angry, Potter?" Malfoy said. "I would, since everyone in this room knew about it," he continued.

"He's lying," Lupin said.

"Prove it," Harry said. Everyone looked at him again. Tonks even looked towards Lupin. Lupin looked Harry in the eyes for a second, before nodding his head.

"Okay Harry, I'll prove it to you." Lupin said. He dug in his robes and pulled out a bottle with green liquid.

"Truth potion is what I hold in my hand, but this one has one side effect," Lupin said. "Limbs fall off." he said. Harry looked at Draco, whos face went whiter than normal. Harry felt relieved. _At least he was lying, _he thought. Lupin had everyone hold Malfoy down as they poured the potion into his mouth. Malfoy gagged after taking the potion. Lupin straightened up.

"Now, Draco Malfoy, the truth. Do any of us know that Lily and James Potter, parents of Harry Potter, are still alive?" he asked. Malfoy remained silent. He then started coughing, the coughing getting louder and louder until he finally muttered, "NO," to the occupants in the room. Harry smiled. He knew there was no way that his folks were still alive. as sad as it sounded, Harry was glad he was lying. His folks wouldn't want to be alive now during these times.

"Draco Malfoy, is Lily and James Potter still alive?" Lupin said. Malfoy remained quiet. He started to cough again.

"Say no," Harry said. Molly Weasley looked at him. "Say no," Harry said louder.

"Y-yes," Draco Malfoy said. The room fell quiet. Suddenly, two of Malfoy's fingers fell off. Draco screamed in pain as Lupin gave a worried look. Suddenly a bolt of lightning was heard outside and the power went out.

"Everyone Apparate!" Tonks said. Harry felt someone grab his arm, and a second later he was back behind Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, with Lupin.

"You okay?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I'm fine now, knowing my folks aren't alive," Harry said. Lupin looked at him for a while.

"What?" Harry said. Lupin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, there is a chance your folks are alive," he said. Harry looked horrorstruck. "Draco was supposed to lose his whole hand for that lie, yet he only lost partial amount of his hand, he was only lying partially," he added.

"How, I mean, what do you mean, 'partially'?" Harry wondered. Lupin knelt down to him.

"I mean, there is a chance that he brought back your parents to get to you, Harry," he said. "And if you take You-Know-Who out, you may finally be able to be with your mother and father again."

After Lupin walked him to the gates of Hogwarts, Harry gave Lupin a great hug.

"I'm glad my father knew someone like you," Harry said.

"And I'm glad he raised such a great son," he replied. And with that Mooney apparated, and Harry joined Ron at the gates, wondering who their next Quidditch opponent was. Back inside the building he saw Hermione in the library, studying. Harry invited himself to join, not that Hermione minded. Harry told her what happened, and Hermione gasped. She sat there, and she thought to herself for a long time, before grabbing his hand.

"I'm with you until the end," Hermione said. Harry could have kissed her.

Professor McGonnagall announced that there would be a Christmas Ball for those who wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Naturally everyone wanted to stay, except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione, as well as Ginny, who were faced with a dilema. Bill and Fleur were getting married Christmas Day, and they didn't know what they should do. Naturally, Ron sent an owl to the Weasley's, but only to his dismay, to receive a Howler days later. After blowing up in Ron's face, the answer was clear. No Christmas Ball for the three of them. Harry and Ron watched out of their window in their room, watching the snow fall. There were never so many students on the grounds during the winter season before. Harry let out a big sigh. "This just isn't right," Harry said.

"Tell me about it mate. I had like four girls lined up already," Ron replied. Harry gave him a look. "Your really are the pimp of Hogwarts," Harry kidded.

"Just joshing, Harry," Ron kidded. "By the way, who were you gonna ask to the Ball?" Ron wondered. Harry looked around. "I don't know," he asked. "A couple of people owe me some favors," he added, smiling.

"Well, thats all shot out of the window," Ron said. "If only I could explain to Bill the situation," he added.

"Explain what?"

Ron and Harry turned around. Bill was standing in the doorway, holding some chocolate frogs. "Just coming by to say hi to my little brother, the pimp of Hogwarts," Bill said. Ron punched him in the arm, and explained to Bill about their unique situation.

"I know all about the Howler," Bill said. "Don't worry little brother, I prefer a summer wedding anyways, I mean, we have to have it one day or another," he added. "Oh how I remember the dances here," Bill said. "Beth Rosswood and me would always sneak off during dances, and well, you don't wanna know," he said mischeiviously. "But mums the word with Fleur around," he winked, and hugged both of them. "I wanna see some fun with you two, you hear?" he said. "Make me proud."

Harry and Ron ran downstairs to tell Hermione the news. She went escatic, and strangely, so did Harry. A week before the Ball, people were getting dates left and right. Harry didn't mind. He found out Ginny was going with Dean, and Ron was going with Lavender. And Pansy. And a sixth year Hufflepuff. How he could pull that off, Harry could not figure out. Walking to Ancient Runes with Hermione, Harry couldn't help it.

"So have you found anyone for the Ball yet?" Harry asked. Hermione quickly looked at him. "Eh, I mean, no, not yet, have you?" she responded. Harry shook his head, "I hope to get one soon," he said hopefully. Hermione just looked at him as they walked into Ancient Runes. Professor Binns was as dull as usual, saying the same things over and over again. He brought up an interesting topic though. "Now, if someone would like to tell me the reason why ankhs are sacred to the Egyptians, the magical reason, I mean." Binns said. Harry leaned over to Hermione. "I bet you anything that I get this one right," he whispered. "I don't think so," she said as Harry raised his hand in the air. "What are you betting me then," Harry said cockingly, as Professor Binns pointed, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"A date with me to the Ball," she said. Before Harry could answer, he coughed and choked on his own saliva. The other students looked around. "Mr. Potter, next time, lets use an answer in a language we can understand," said Professor Binns, with a few students laughing. As Harry sat down, Hermione whispered to him, "I guess I win."

Harry was waiting outside of the Great Hall, anxious. _I don't know why I'm so excited_, he said to himself. He looked around, and finally saw her. A long blue dress went all the way down Hermione, her hair up in a knot, her eyes glittering at Harry. Ron walked over to Harry, and used his hand to pick up Harry's jaw.

"I'm glad you two are happy to see each other," Ron said, smiling. Harry finally took Ron seriously for the first time. "Thanks, chap. Good luck tonight," he added. "Luck? Who needs luck when I got Lavender?" he added, as Lavender blushed, and Ron gave a wink. Harry gave him a soft jab on the arm, and walked over to Hermione.

"You look.." Harry said, unable to think of anything to say. Hermione gasped, "I look horrible, don't I?" she exclaimed. Harry laughed. "No, you don't," he said. "Your just missing something," he added. Hermione looked around. "What?" she said. Harry grabbed her arm. "Someone to dance with," he said, and they walked through the Giant Doors to the Great Hall.

The Headmistress had outdone herself, making decorations move left to right, and lights everywhere. People were all in their best clothes, and Harry and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables, conversing with two Hufflepuffs. "Harry has the best Counter-Curse for any spell it seems," Hermione said. "But you know Hermione has every answer to the print," he added. The Hufflepuff couple laughed along. "So how long have you two been together?" one asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry smiled. They both laughed and excused themselves from the table. Hermione needed to use the dormitories, and Harry left to stand at the far corner, awaiting her return. As he was standing there, he saw Ron running toward him.

"Harry, lad you've got to help me, I think they have caught on," he said hastily.

"Who?" Harry asked. In the distance Harry, as well as the whole room heard a scream.

"Ronald Weasley, you get back here!" screamed Lavender.

"You've got to hide me, Harry," Ron said. Harry quickly took his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, and threw it over Ron, seconds before Lavender walked up to Harry.

"Have you seen your BEST friend anywhere, Harry," Lavender asked through gritted teeth.

"You know, I think he went to the Prefect's bathroom," Harry said. He heard quiet squeals from under the cloak.

"Well if you see him, you tell him that he needs to save a dance for me," she demanded, and walked off.

"You better be in the Prefect's bathroom, Ron," Harry said. Seconds later he saw Ron bolting out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked around the Hall, but with no sign of Hermione. Harry was beginning to think that something had happened, or that she had stood him up. He couldn't understand the feelings he was having for her. Most of the time, Harry and her kidded around, and had fun. But lately, Harry began to feel like he was having feelings for her, that he _liked_ her. Harry smiled. He did like her. And for the first time in seven years, he wasn't feeling anything other than the feelings he had for Hermione. If only she felt the same way. As Harry began to get impatient, he began asking around, but to his dismay, noone had seen her. He thought about leaving, but he couldn't find his invisibility cloak anywhere. A slow song began to play. Harry let out a big sigh. _Wonder where she is,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly Harry felt someones hand touch his. He turned around, to see a floating hand in midair, holding his. Harry smiled, using his other hand to remove the cloak, showing Hermiones' face, smiling.

"Hey stranger," she said, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"I thought you vanished in _thin air_," Harry kidded.

"You could say that," Hermione joked.

They danced around the Hall, as other looked in astonishment. A few whispers of "Potter" and "Granger" shot from throughout the Hall. Neither of them cared. For the first time, Harry and Hermione were dancing together, in the Great Hall. McGonnagall and Professor Flitwick stopped their dancing to watch. "How romantic," McGonagall said, looking at Flitwick. "They do make a fine couple," Flitwick replied. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thanks for losing that bet, Harry," she smiled. Harry couldn't believe how astonishing she looked. "I think it was to best bet I've lost to you, Hermione," and they both smiled. Everyone seemed to form a circle around them. "I know this sounds a bit late," Hermione said, "But you look awesome tonight," she added. Harry looked at her and twirled her around with his free arm, dipping her down and bringing her back up. A few claps from around the crowd.

"Hermione, I know that we've always been friends," Harry started, but Hermione put her finger over her mouth, "Don't say anything yet." They continued to dance, just as the song was beginning to finish, Peeves stormed into the room, with a candle. "Loony Harry and Crazy Granger!" he squealed, and he kept repeating it, Harry and Hermione never let go of each other. "Peeves, you get out right now!" McGonnagall screamed. Peeves threw the candle in the air, causing the ceiling to catch fire. The sprinklers went off, and the music cut off. Students began to storm after Peeves, who flew away. Harry and Hermione were still looking at each other, slowly waltzing.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now, Harry Potter," Hermione asked smiling. Harry looked at her, butterflies rushing out of his mouth.

"I bet you you don't have the guts," Harry kidded, smiling. Hermione leaned in close to Harry's lips.

"Your on, _captain_," she whispered, and the Harry and Hermione locked lips softly in the mist of rain and screams from students and their ruined robes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione were still locking lips in the mist of all of the insanity. Once they let go, Hermione took a deep breath, which seemed to leave Harry a little lightheaded. They both continued to hold on to each other, staring into each others eyes as shouts of anger and awe shot throughout the room.

"I really enjoy being around you," Hermione whispered.

"I really enjoy that too," Harry replied. The silence was broken with a few rounds of applause from spectators, namely from Gryffindor. Even a couple of smiles from staff members arose out of the sea of students. In the distance, Harry saw Ginny staring wildly at the two. Normally Ginny and Hermione got along, but this seemed as though Ginny might erupt at any second. The awkward situation was finally ended when McGonnagall summoned everyone to their Common Rooms, with Harry and Hermione locking hands all the way to the Fat Lady.

Harry and Hermione sat together in the big red chair, with Hermione laying on Harry's lap, as they tried to study for their exam on mysterious skulls shapes and sizes. Harry whispered in her ear, "You would think this class would be more entertaining." She looked up at him, smiling. "The only way to excite you Harry Potter, is to throw dragons and jinxes at you," she said. He looked down at her and said, "Or get a pretty seventh year to give me a big hug," he said kiddingly. They laughed, holding on to each other tightly. When everyone had retired but the two of them, Hermione looked at Harry. "Did you ever think in a million years, that we could ever be together like this?" she asked, staring at Harry. Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed a bit curious. He smiled. "I did, the moment I saw that smart first year answer every question in Flitwicks class," he said. She wrapped her arms around him, "Your so great," she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said, walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "Goodnight," he said softly, clutching his Ancient Runes book close to him. To think that Harry Potter was actually studying. When Harry finally went upstairs, he saw Dean and Ron waiting, big grins across both of their faces.

"Oh come off it, guys," Harry said to Ron, who was smiling the most.

"I knew it was gonna happen!" Ron whispered excitedly. "Dean knew too, didn't you?" he added.

"Ginny thought so from the get go, she told me so at Quidditch tryouts," he added, clutching his arm.

"I take it she hit you again," Ron added comically. Dean turned to him and spit out a tooth, which landed on Harry's robe.

"Worse," Dean mumbled.

Harry and Ron talked for a while after Dean fell asleep. Harry fixed up Dean's teeth, with a look of disgust on his face. Ginny seemed a little upset. "I wonder why she's being so mean to Dean," he said to Harry. "I think she's just mad at me and Hermione," Harry added. "I wouldn't worry about it, Harry. I'm really happy for you bud," Ron said, giving Harry a hug. "Trust me, if this didn't happen, I would be kicking you right now," he added, smiling at Harry. Harry had some of his happiest dreams that evening.

Christmas was always the same to Harry. For the past six years, he has always gotten a present from Mrs. Weasley, and this year, he got another sweater, one now for every day of the week. He also got some chocolate frogs, which all had Professor Dumbledore as the trading card. Harry sighed. But looking at it, he noticed the picture didn't move. "Must be a new edition or something," he said to Dean, who was busy opening his present. "Whoa, Ginny got me a new broomstick," he bellowed in the boy's room. Harry looked over. "Awesome, Dean," Harry said. He read the enscription on the broomstick. _To my one and ONLY_. Harry smiled and gave Dean a pat on the back. Walking downstairs, Harry saw Hermione waiting for him. It seemed she had something behind her back. "And what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Granger," he said, smiling. She held out a wrapped box, with a pretty bow on the top. "Is this for me?" he asked. "Yuppers," she said, smiling. "Here, I'll hold it while you open it." she added. When Harry opened it, he saw nothing but a hole on the bottom. Hermione stuck her head through the box, kissing Harry smack dab on the lips. After letting go she smiled. "Did you like your present?" she asked smiling. Harry smiled back. "I have your present, I just, ah, look Headmaster McGonnagall!" he exclaimed. She turned around, and he snatched the box from her and put it behind his back. "I got something for you," he said comically. She smiled, knowing what he had done, "Oh, really!" she said expectedly. He tossed the box aside and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "How was that present?" he said. "Best one I've gotten yet," she said. In the distance Ron was offering chocolate frogs for kisses.

As Harry was walking with Hermione along the grounds, playing around, watching other students laying around lazily in the grass. "Just think, the Senior Ball is only a few months away," she said, holding hands with Harry. "That one's the best, because they let us walk throughout Hogsmeade afterward," he said. "I guess it's like the Muggle's 'proms', I suppose," she added, and they walked along the grounds, hand in hand. Hermione told Harry that she had to grab her scarf, as Harry forgot his, so he sat down on a brick bench to wait for her. The crisp winter air made Harry smile. It felt even better when playing Quidditch. He just remembered Slytherin would be playing Gryffindor in a week! What made Harry even more at ease was that Slytherin caused no problems for Harry this year. _Out of all of the years, why did they have to wait until the last one?_ he said to himself. As he contemplated, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned expecting Hermione, but instead, it was Luna.

"Oh, hi Luna," Harry said in an uneasy tone.

"Harry, could I ask you something?" she said, hopeful. She sat down beside him.

"Yea, what's up?" Harry asked. Luna looked at him.

"You gotta promise you won't laugh though okay?" she said in a warning sort of tone. Harry nodded.

"I kinda, have sort of a, well, _crush_, on someone," she said finally after a pause.

"Thats great," Harry said, relieved it was only that. "Do I know him?" he added.

"Yes, actually you do, and that's why I've come to you," she said. Harry nodded.

"Oh I get it, you want me to set you up with him, I can do that," he said. "What year is he in?" he added.

"Seventh," she said confidently. Harry nodded. "Does he know you in any way?" he added.

"Oh I'm sure of it!" she said. "Me and him have been talking off and on about you and Hermione, I just figured maybe I should talk to him," she added.

"Well just make sure he feels the same for you, you know what I mean?" he said. "But I'm sure he does," he added reassuringly, to make Luna grin.

"I hope so too," she said. She suddenly jumped over Harry, behind the bench he was sitting on.

"There he is!" she whispered. "He's coming your way, quick, you don't know me at all!" she said, and she crawled away from the bench Harry was sitting on. Harry turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey Harry, sorry to interrupt, but Hermione wanted me to tell you to meet her in the Common Room for something," Dean said. "Way to go, tiger!" he added, patting Harry on the back.

"Would you fancy joining me for a walk?" Harry asked. Dean nodded, and together they walked back toward the Common Room, Harry looking back to see Luna give the good ol' two thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry and Dean walked through the doors to the castle, Harry played it cool, introducing Luna into the picture.

"So I hear Luna likes you," Harry said. Real smooth. Dean took a double take on Harry.

"You, you can't be serious," he stuttered. Dean looked a little frightned.

"Oh no worries, I mean its kinda awkward, I suppose," Harry added. Dean gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm gonna get going, I'll talk to you later," Dean said, and sprinted down the Hall opposite the Fat Lady. Harry said the password and walked through the portrait to see what Hermione was up to. When Harry walked in, he saw Hermione lying on the carpet, reading. "What's up?" Harry said as he kneeled down to Hermione, who was reading a book very carefully. "Harry, I thought you might want to look at this," she said, sounding very concerned. Harry looked at the pages to see a paragraph on Albus Dumbledore, written when he was the Head of the Wizengamot. To the right side of the page was a picture of Dumbledore. Strangely it wasn't moving. Harry looked again. This has happened to Harry before, with the Chocolate Frog cards, and when inside his office. Harry couldn't understand it.

"You've seen this before, haven't you Harry?" Hermione implied. She was a smart one. Harry looked around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Yes, it has," Harry said. "But what could that possibly mean?" he added.

"I don't know," she said. "But I'll see what I can come up with," she added, giving him a peck on the cheek. Harry held her in his arms as they read about Dumbledore's escapades in the Ministry of Magic. Harry couldn't believe the man he once thought couldn't die, was far,far away.

As the holidays ended, students began realizing that classes were starting again. Everyone seemed to be loaded up on homework, except for Harry and Ron. Hermione was actually pretty lax as well, only doing homework for about an hour a day, as she either spent time with Harry, giggling and smiling, or on the Quidditch pitch, swooping and diving on her broomstick. Practice seemed to get a little tougher for the Gryffindors as well, as they needed to beat Slytherin by 20 points to claim lead for the House Cup. On top of that, everyone usually hyped up the Slytherin-Gryffindor matches, because they were the most exciting before, during, and after the match. After practice one day, Harry decided to take a walk around the grounds, alone. He walked along the grounds, looking at the wildlife and kicking rocks. As he came to the lake, he paused, and sat himself in the grass, staring at the endless blue to the bottom. He stared, and he thought about everything. His parents, his god-father, his mentor. As the sun set down, Harry stayed, He sat there, thinking about his dad, and what he would say if he saw him now. Would he be proud? Harry didn't know, but thinking about his family made him smile. As he sat there, he heard a voice behind him.

"Beautiful sunset, eh Harry?" Harry turned around to see Cornileus Fudge standing above him, watching the lake. "I always remembered your parents Harry," he added. Harry looked at him blankly. Fudge giggled a bit. "I'm sorry Harry, Occulmency lessons have helped me greatly now that I'm no longer Minister of Magic," he said. Harry stood up. "Yea, well I'm just glad that they are away from all of this," Harry said. "I miss them, but I know that wherever they are, they are looking over me," he added. Fudge smiled. "You know what Harry, ever since meeting you a few years ago, I have always been proud of your accomplishments, for everything you have done," he said. "I mean, you took down the most feared wizard ever, time after time," he added. "Such a feat for the 'Boy Who Lived'," he added again. Harry gave a quick gag. "I know, its just something the newspapers say," Fudge said, "But at least its good publicity for once," he added. Harry looked at him. "Thanks for at least believing me in the end," he said. Fudge put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know what, Harry, I was wrong about you all along, being the 'Boy Who Lived'," he said. "Really?" Harry said, "Yes, you are the the 'Boy who _Wont_," Fudge said, a second later a blow to Harry's skull, knocking him out.

Harry awoke in a blur, hardly able to make out anything. One things for sure: He wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. He felt like he had been here before, he couldn't make anything out still, but it seemed to him like someone knocked him out. Harry tried to use his arms to shake his head back into focus, but he couldn't. His hands were _tied_. Harry was really worried now. He didn't know where he was, and he was tied up, no longer at Hogwarts. Where was Fudge? Harry began to regain focus and saw the something begin to take shape in the background. As he finally recognized Kreatcher, he knew where he was, and he knew why he was here.

"Ah, I'm glad you have finally awaken, Potter," Fudge said. His voice unsurprisingly colder. "I can probably tell that you are a bit confused and frightened, are we Potter?" he asked. Harry looked at him dead in the eyes. All the fear he had was gone, in a second.

"Untie me, and I will show you fear, to you and that prat Voldemort," Harry said, stressing the name of the so-called dark wizard. "If Voldemort would be a man and face his fate, he could die like the others he's killed," he continued, each word, colder than the next. Fudge hissed.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name in such a manner!" Fudge exclaimed. "No matter. He will be most happy when I bring him to you, and the clues to the Horcuxes," he continued. Harry looked at him.

"What do you mean, the Horcuxes?" he said, "I know nothing about him," he added. Fudge slapped him. "Liar," he hissed. "There are four left, Potter, and you will tell me the people, who hold them," he added. A tear down Harry's face.

"You will leave him alone, Fudge," Lupin said to Harry's right. Harry saw Lupin, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley tied up to the dresser above the painting of a Black relative. Fudge looked at him wildly.

"This is just to have him give you your old post back," he added. Fudge laughed. "Oh much more Remus much much more," he chuckled. "I will have power, and wit, for taking down the Potter child with just a swing of my hand," he added. "Lets hope I don't have a choice to take it from you," Lupin said threatingly, Tonks clutching on to Remus's hand.

"Take my hand from me?" he said. Then his eyes brightened. "Potter, you will tell me who are the four remaining Horcuxes," he said. "Don't make me take something from you, someone, precious?" he added, smiling wildly. Harry's stomach dropped. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would make sure of that.

"I don't know," he added, and lets hope none of us break free," he added fiercly. Fudge laughed coldy. "Then you leave me no choice, Harry," he said to him. He turned around to Lupin.

"Avada Kedava!" he exclaimed. The spell hit Tonks dead on, knocking her on the floor in front of Harry, he hand no longer touching Lupin's. Harry saw in horror as Tonks sweet eyes stood still, staring at Harry. Sad eyes. He looked to see all the life of Lupin sucked out of him. Fudge, a Death Eater, had killed Tonks. He had taken someone away from someone. Harry knew how it felt, and Harry felt an urge of anger. An urge to _kill_. All of a sudden Harry began to shake, as Fudge continued laughing. He stopped as Harry let out a howl.

"ARGHHHHH!" he screamed, breaking the chains from everyone in the room. Fudge shreiked. "Harry, how on, its not possible!" he exclaimed. Harry stood up, looking wildly at Fudge.

"I have had enough!" Harry bellowed. Fudge looked at him. He looked _scared_. Harry began to walk toward him as the others watched. Fudge looked at him. He drew his wand and flew it up.

"Sectumsempra!" he called, sending a blue shot of light towards Harry. Harry didn't stop, as he kept on walking. Before the spell hit him , he _grabbed it._ Harry Potter took the spell and flew it back at Fudge, missing him barely. Fudge began to retreat backward, tripping over the body of Tonks, which Lupin was tending too. Fudge screamed.

"Harry, Harry no!" he bellowed. "Forgive me!" he begged. Harry stood over the top of him, more angry than anyone had seen him.

"Avada Kedava!" he bellowed. A shot of green light hit Fudge, making him motionless. He was dead.

Harry turned his wand at the door, which blasted off the hinges. "Grab on!" he said to Arthur and Lupin. "Leviosa" he bellowed, lifting Tonk's body up. Lupin then looked at Harry, his eyes saddened, and black.

"She will not die," Harry said. Lupin, for some reason, believed Harry, as they Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, where McGonnagall was waiting for them, with some 50 Aurors.


	8. Chapter 8

As the Aurors began taking each of them into their custody to calm them down, Harry turned to look at Tonks. She was one of his close peers, one who said she would _die_ to make sure he was okay. Everyone seemed to die trying to make sure he stayed alive. Inside he felt like nothing mattered but ending it all. He did not want Voldemort alive. He was going to make sure of that. In the distance he saw Hermione running. He caught her in his arms as she leaped onto him. She gave him a big hug.

"I was so scared Harry," she softly said. Harry held her. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm fine," he added, looking off into the distance. Hermioine let him go, and then walked with him into the castle, avoiding all of the Aurors. As they walked into the common room, Hermione made sure noone was around. This made Harry curious. "Whats going on Hermione?" he said, looking around with her.

"I used your Invisibility cloak, I'm so sorry," she said. "But I had to, to get into Snapes office," she added. Harry smiled. She was a lot like him, mischevious. "It's okay, what did you find?" he inquired.

"This," she said, pulling out a small book titled, "Horcuxes," by Severus Snape. He wrote the book on them. Harry and Hermione sat down, studying the almost 20 page book for about two hours. Hermione looked up at Harry finally. "So, anyone who has touched the Horcux, could actually be a Horcux, if they feel the draw. According the this book, at least," Hermione said. She was thinking. Harry looked at her. "Wait, does this mean that we, we are _Horcuxes_," he exclaimed, in a quiet whisper. Hermione looked at him. "Yes, it does," she said. So according to this book, and also the apparent descriptions of the book, the only way to tell if a Horcux is within you is if you wand is unable to break. As they were reading, Harry looked up. "This means that both you and me, are Horcuxes, as well as Dumbledore, well he was," he added. She looked at him, "It could also be Ginny, because she was with you," she added, "And she was in contact with the Horcux," she added again. Harry looked off, "No that wouldnt work, because I think you had to destroy the item that represeted to Horcux to make you drawn to it," he said. "Harry, let me double check, how did you know that?" she said, as she reread it again. She smiled. "My smarty pants here," and gave him a kiss. Harry smiled. "So that must mean that there are at least a few more out there, four to be exact right?" he said. "No," she said. "There are _ten_," she said, rereading. "Snape must know, as he wrote that there are eleven total Horcuxes, with the one extra being the original bearer, which would be Voldemort," she said. Harry was happy she could say his name with no fear. It seemed she was the only one who could do that. "So that means there are eleven, with like one of them already dead, with more that we don't know about," he said. Hermione nodded. "I think, Harry, that Voldemort is trying to destroy the Horcuxes, that he made to keep him invincible, and if the objects are no longer there to represent them, he is going to kill the people that they represent," she added. Harry jumped up. "Thats why Fudge wanted to know who they were, hes trying to do his dirty work," Hermione looked blank, as Harry explained the whole story with him and Fudge. "You were able to do the spell?" she said. Harry nodded. She looked at him, and held his hand.

"It's okay," she said. "As long as it was the right thing, and your safe," she added. "Tonks would of been proud."

Classes for Harry the next couple of days were bad, as his mind was not on class. He was graduating, though. He should be happy, but Harry was actually gaining respect in his classes. His grades were excellent in all three of his classes, and his outside study that was required in Defense Against the Dark Arts was even better. One afternoon before the Quidditch match against Slytherin, McGonnagall called that all seventh years are to return to their Heads of House for a final conference of what they wish to do outside of Hogwarts. Harry wasn't really all that different from a few years ago. He wanted to be an Auror. As they walked into their Transfiguration class, they saw Neville in there first, studying again. Neville had been very different this year, studying very hard and vigorously, never having time to just hang out. He was a better student and person because of it, very much the wiser, but with Harry's studying there were almost neck and neck. Hermione still took the prize though, and Harry smiled reassuring himself that. As they sat down, Harry looked off in the distance. Another Quidditch match this weekend, and twenty points was all they need to win to secure the cup, Nineteen would tie, and Harry didn't want that. "Now class," McGonnagall said. It seems as though a lot of you are worried about the Quidditch match rather than class," she said. "But it does not mean you don't do homework," she said. "Ironically, the Quiddtich players, minus Mr. Longbottom, are the only ones who could actually make their tables turn into their wooden body figures," she said. "Very good the three of you," pointing at Harry, Hermione, and Neville. The three of them beamed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the human body is one that can be manipulated with any object, and though you will always tell the difference, it is a very good skill for those who wish to pursue great careers, which reminds me," she said. "Today all of you will be in my office to explain what you want to do for sure, that way we can arrange to set you up if I feel its legitamite to pursue, I mean it is up to you, but I wish to help in anyway, because this class graduating has touched my heart especially," she said, looking at them all. Classes ended on that very good note.

Harry looked at Hermione after class, "Twenty points for the Cup," he whispered to Hermione. "No, One hundred and forty, for now," Ron said, running behind him. "That prat Umbridge just gave one hundred and twenty points to the Slytherin captain, who poured water into the glass," he added. "It seems another Snape is in the brewing," Harry kidded slyly. Hermione punched him in the shoulder kiddingly and walked with him and Ron to wait in line in Professor McGonnagall's office. As they waited in line Harry asked Ron, "What are you wanting to do?" he said. Ron looked at him, "You don't wanna know anymore," he said. "No, I do," he said to Ron. "Seriously, no matter what, I'll stand by it, he said. Ron looked at him. "I want to work as an Unspeakable," he said. Harry looked at him, thinking. "That sounds good," he said. "Sounds superagent like," he added, and Ron smiled.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonnagall said, and Hermione walked into her office for what seemed like two hours. After walking out, and a few more students, she called his name. He walked through the doors to sit down in McGonnagall's office. "So, Harry, are you still the same in feeling you should be an Auror?" she asked. "Yes I am," Harry said, looking at the Headmistress. "Okay, sounds good," she said. "You are meant to be one, I mean, you have all of the qualities to be a great one," she said. "After graduation, if you keep up with the same grade that you have had, which are impressive, I will set you up with an Auror by the name of Remus Lupin," she said, smiling. Harry smiled too. "Thank you so much Professor, I er, mean, Headmistress," he said standing up. "Call me Professor," she said to Harry. "But only you, because I know you loved Dumbledore more than anyone," she added smiling. "I am so proud of how you came out here at Hogwarts, James and Lily would be so proud," she added, a tear down her face. Harry gave her a warm hug and began walking out, but stopped at the two large doors leaving her office. "Professor," he said turning around. She looked up. "I don't mean to pry, but why was Hermione in here for so long before?" he asked. She looked at him, "She was telling me how much she wished to be an Auror," she said, and looked back down into her parchment. Smiling, Harry left her office to prepare for the Quidditch match.

As the sun peaked over the horizon Saturday morning, Harry woke up in a whir of excitement. They had to destroy Slytherin. And it was a great sunny day on top of it. Harry woke up, grabbed an orange, and skipped down the stairs, confused looks from Gryffindors, but they were excited. The final Quidditch match Harry would ever play at Hogwarts, and he was excited. After getting ready in the locker room, everyone looked at him. Almost everyone there was a seventh year, besides the two beaters and Ginny. "Well, guys, this is it for me," he said. "I loved playing, all of these years, it was a thrill I will miss, but I hope you three enjoy your final years," he said, pointing at the three of them. "I hope we go out in a blaze of glory," he said. They got hyped up and charged out of the locker room, Harry stayed one second more to look up. "This ones for you, Dad," he whispered, and grabbed his broomstick. As they ran through the doors, Harry caught wind and water in his eye. He looked to see fog, wind and rain. "Oh great," he said. "There goes my sunshine," he added. The wind whipped, and you couldn't see anything for yards. As Madaam Hootch blew the whistle, Harry could only pray that he would see the snitch in this weather. The wind was so loud you couldn't even hear the commentary from Luna, except when he could hear her saying to Slytherin beaters each whacked bludgers at each other. How she could see the action Harry didn't know. As the Quaffle whirred past him, he began to wonder if they would call this game off, but he's seen worse. He began to just soar around, hoping he would catch the Snitch. He didn't mean to brag, but he was the best of the four houses, hands down, so he began to wonder if he should just 'bump' into it. He saw Hermione and Ginny for a second passing the Quaffle back and forth to the goal. "Good Ginny," he whispered to himself. He flew around for about an hour and a half, wondering how the game was going, Harry flew close enough to hear Luna say the score:

Gryffindor 0, Slytherin 0.

Harry couldn't believe it. Noone had scored in an hour and a half. Harry continued to fly around, hoping to have a chance to catch the Snitch. Then he saw it. It was hard to see, but Harry saw it. It was right between the two pillars separating the Gryffindor crowd and the Slytherin Crowd. Chants were growing louder for Harry. It was all up to him to end this swiftly. The other Seeker was on the other side of the field. Harry would catch the snitch. All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit his back. A bludger had smacked him, Harry shook it off in time to see the Snitch charge off to the right, Harry casually followed, not giving off anything to the other Seeker. As he became closer to it, the rain began to get harder, and faster, Harry couldn't see anymore, except for a tiny blur from the Snitch, all of a sudden his glasses, though, became clear, thanks to a spell from Hermione from the distance. She knew he found it, and like a few years ago, she helped him. Harry was withing feet of the Snitch, even inches. Harry jumped off his broom, he didn't care, and grabbed the Snitch, but as he caught it he smacked right into Ginny, who was flying on her's as well. He smacked into her, and both her and Harry fell some twenty feet to the ground. As Madaam Hootch ran up to the two of them, in Harry's hand, was the Snitch. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup once more, as was in the lead for the House Cup:

Gryffindor 150, Slytherin 0.

As Harry began to regain conciousness, he saw Hermione running with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. "You did it!" she exclaimed. All of the players took Harry and Ginny up. And they all cheered. "Thanks for keeping me alive, Ginny," he said to her as they marched the field with everyone else who was happy for Gryffindor's victory. "It's okay buddy, I'm glad to be part of a championship team," she added, as they were paraded around the pitch. As they were brought down, Madaam Pomfrey tried to tend to them, but Harry assured her they were fine, no matter how many bones Harry had broken before. Hermione grabbed him and gave him a big wet kiss in the rain. "I'm so proud of you, my captain," she said. "Me too," Harry said, as the walked off. Walking by each of them Harry gave them hugs, including Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George, who visited to see the victory. "Next five items are on us," said Fred and George. Harry gave Ginny a hug. "Make us all proud future captain," Harry said. Ginny smiled. "I will, don't worry Harry," she said. "Ouch," she added. "Somethings poking me," she said. feeling her robes. She pulled out her wand showing Harry. "And good job clumsy," she said jokingly. "You broke my wand."


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry walked into the locker room, he saw Hermione walk into his office. They both had the same look. "She's not a Horcrux," Harry said. Hermione nodded. "At least that makes things a bit clearer, but we still don't know the rest of them," Hermione said. Harry shook his head. "It would be impossible to find them, but I just don't understand how they work," Harry said, contemplating. "Don't worry about it now, Harry," Hermione said. "Now is the time to celebrate," she said, as she jumped over the captains desk into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Harry fell off his seat. After changing, all of them left the locker room, Harry took one of his uniforms and put in the locker, making sure someone was able to hold Harry Potter's uniform. In the Great Hall later that day everyone was eating, and chatting as usual, and a couple of Hufflepuff girls came up to Harry giggling. "Hi Harry," one of the girls said. "Hello," Harry said. "My friend was just wondering if you would like to go to the Senior Ball with her," she said. Her friend blushed. Hermione looked over.

"Uh, hello!" she exclaimed at the girl. "Can't you see I'm right here, you dirty tramp?" she added, and the girl gasped and jogged away, her friend close behind. Harry giggled. "Hermione she was real sweet," he kidded. Hermione looked at him. "Sweet is my broomstick giving her face a big smackaroo on the cheeks," she said, and they both laughed. Ron was in the distance, talking to Lavender. "So, that's how I battled a giant spider," he said, looking at Lavender. "I feel like us, you know, was all my fault," she said. Ron coughed a little. "I just wish I had a time-turner or something to change everything," she said. Ron grabbed her hand. "We don't need a time-turner for anything," he said, his eyes tearing up. Harry saw right through that pimp from afar. Lavender put her hand over her mouth. "Do you...wanna go for a walk?" she asked. Ron smiled. "I'd love to," and the both walked out of the Great Hall. On their way out Ron heard Harry cough and mumble, "Pimp," under his breath.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione walked together into the Common Room, where everyone was reading with butterbeer and party kits, courtesy of Fred and George, who said they were staying the night here at Hogwarts. "This place does bring back memories," Fred said. George opened one of the party kits, which exploded with party favors and gifts and food. Everyone was cheering and laughing and having a ball. About three hours later, McGonnagall walked in. All of the music stopped. "Why are you all still parading?" she said, softly. "McGonnagall, we are just celebrating for Gryffindor's last victory under captain Potter," George said professionally. "Since when have you been so dictated with your words?" McGonnagall said smiling. "You know us only too well, Profess-uh, Headmistress," Fred said. McGonnagall smiled. "No worries all, I will put a silencing charm on this room, I just wanted a butterbeer," she said smiling. "Coolest Headmistress since Dumbledore!" Dean said smiling. "Go Gryffindor," McGonnagall whispered under breath, Harry heard her, and she left, butterbeer in hand. The party continued with even more laughter. "Harry, come here and check out what me and Fred found," George said. Harry walked over to see Fred and George with cards and some chips. "What the heck is this?" said Harry, bewildered. "The Muggles call this game, 'Texas Hold 'Em'," George said. "Who's holding Texas?" Seamus asked. "No, its poker," Dean said. "How do you play?" Harry asked. Well, like wizard poker, you make a hand with five cards, except these cards don't slice off the other cards if they win, like Wizard Chess," George said. "But according to the rules, you only get two cards, and you have to bet these chip things with them," Fred added. They explained the rest of the rules, and Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Ron all played Texas Hold 'Em with the twins while everyone partied, some of them stopping by to watch. "Can we bet Sickles on this, guys?" Ron wondered. "Sure little brother, anything you want, you can makes 'pots' or like winnings for the winner," Fred said. Harry was really good too, as it was similiar to wizard poker, which he was also good at. Hermione walked over. "Need some luck?" she asked, giving him a big kiss on the forehead. "Oh, seriously you two need a room," Fred said, as George laughed. "Don't worry guys, Fred is going out with Fleur's cousin, Dalia," George said, looking a Fred with a grin. Fred turned defiantly to George, "You prat, you didn't tell them that YOU were going out with her twin sister, Daisy," Fred said smiling. "The irony of it," Harry said, smiling. "Who could think that the Weasley twins would find love with twins?" he added smiling. He gave the twins a high five and left the table to hang out with his girlfriend. As Harry was sitting down with Hermione in their big red chair, Hermione excused herself to her dormitory for a bit. Harry stuck around to see what everyone was up to. In the distance, he saw Ginny sitting down in the corner, her Herbology book in her hand. "Hey Ginny, why aren't you out and about partying?" he asked her, she looked up and smiled. "Because, I'm trying to be a good student and pass my Herbology," she said. Harry looked and saw another book. "Who are you studying with?" he asked. She looked at him, blushing a bit. "Mr. Neville Longbottom," she said. Harry laughed. "Well, if anyone is good at Herbology, its Neville," he said slyly, smiling. "Shut up," she said, punching Harry in the arm. "I know what your thinking, but you can just throw those thoughts out that window, okay smarty?" she said, laughing. "All right," said Harry, and he caught Ron by the arm as he was walking by. "I gotta have a talk with my best bud here anyways," and Harry ushered Ron into a corner of the common room. "Alright, Romeo, why are you playing Lavender?" Harry said to Ron, who was grinning a bit. "Harry, don't think like that, seriously, I'm not playing Lavender, I asked her to the Ball," he said. "Come off it, Ron, your just asking her so you can do what you can and then dump her again," Harry said to Ron, not in an angry tone, but in a tone that showed concern. "Don't worry, Harry, I will be okay, and so will Lavender," he said, giving him a hug and then looking off. "You better get back your girlfriend though, it seems she made you something," he said, and Harry walked off. After the sun came up, it was apparent that it was time to get some rest, and Harry gave Hermione a kiss, and walked off with Fred and George to their dormitories.

Harry and Fred and George woke at dusk, sleeping all day, and went out to the pitch to fly around and toss the Quaffle around. It was really great having those two around, they were two really cool friends to hang out with, and Harry held them in the highest regard. With all of the help they gave him, he was really happy that they were finally successful. As they flew down to the grass, Fred called out to Harry, "You know what the best part of this little weekend is?" Harry turned around. "What?" George walked up to Harry. "I bet you miss having us around at Hogwarts, don't you?" he said. Harry looked over. "You know this," he said. staring at them. "Wait, what does this mean?" he said expecting the best. "McGonnagall is letting us take our exit exams to graduate from Hogwarts!" Fred said. Harry smiled. "That's awesome guys, I mean, you were almost out of there anyways," he added. "Yea, well at least we can be rich and educated," George said, and they laughed all the way back to the Common Room, and to the dorm where they would be sleeping with Harry and the others. When they entered their dorm, Fred shut the door. "You know guys, I'm really starting to like this "Poker" these Muggles play," he said. "Me too," Ron said. "Well, they do have these "Poker nights, that they designate one night to play poker with the same group," George said. "Whos down for Sunday night Poker nights?" he added. Ron,Harry,Fred,George,Dean, and Neville all raised their hands. That night they played till about 4 in the morning, before realizing lessons were in three hours. "Crud, I guess its time for some rest," George said. All Harry dreamed about that night was Hermione and poker chips.

A week before the Ball for the seventh years, everyone who was a seventh year was going nuts. Ron and Hermione had to stop people from snogging left and right, people were going nuts. McGonnagall threatned twice that she would cancel the dance, but the students obeyed and everything died down. Hermione was even more excited than usual. Seventh years also had two days off from lessons before the Ball to go shopping at Hogsmeade. It was less crowded, and that meant that there was more freedom for the more mature students. But Harry and Hermione got even better news the day before, when they were one of about 30 students to receive a letter by owl.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Let me be the first to say congradulations on being accepted to Hogsbrook College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your O.W.L.S. and recent study have qualified you in the highest caliber, and we would love to extend our hand in welcoming you. There are various majors that we have at this collge, more specifically are our most prestigious ones, which include:_

_Order of Marlow in Wizarding Business_

_Order of Marlow in Auror Study - - Your inquired major, refered by Mr. Albus Dumbledore 4th year, confirmed 7th year by Miss Minerva McGonnagall._

_Order of Marlow in Investigation Practice_

_Order of Marlow in Teaching_

_Order of Marlow in Herbological Care_

_Order of Marlow in Muggle Studies_

_Order of Marlow in Journalism_

_And many more!_

_Please take the time to fill out your letter of intent, along with the attached letter that informs you whether or not you have received any scholarships for your academic of athletic accomplishments. Once again congradulations and I am eager to await your response. Please entitle the Subject - Raspberry, Letter of Intent, so that our owls know where to send it._

_Good Day,_

_Headmaster, Hogsbrook College._

Harry looked at his second piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congradulations! You have been awarded a full scholarship to Hogsbrook College based on:_

_Prestigous Seven Year Career as Hogwarts Seeker for House of Godric Gryffindor_

_Highest Passing Score in Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Top 3 percentile with students in seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_You are only one of 5 students who have been awarded this rare opportunity. Please sign your acceptence of this scholarship and send it via owl with your letter of intent. _

_Congradulations,_

_Molly Weasley, Scholarship Director, Hogsbrook College._

Harry stared at his parchments, smiling. "Hermione! I've been accepted to college!" he exclaimed. "Me too! Full scholarship!" she said. "For my academic and top witch in my class!" she exclaimed. "Me too," Harry said, and they both kissed each other, smiling. Ron walked in. "You guys, I got a half paid scholarship to Hogsbrook!" he said. "And my MOM is the Director there!" he added. "She said that if I play Quidditch there, that they would pay the rest!" he added smiling. "We both got in too!" she said, hugging Harry. Neville walked in. "Full scholarship at Hogsbrook for Herbology!" he screamed, and they all jumped around happy as can be. Ron was majoring in Investigative Practice, Harry and Hermione in Auror studies, and Neville in Herbology. Nothing could be better, best friends going to college together! And best part was that it was all paid for, and they said that Hogsbrook was the most prestigious college out there, and the most expensive. But it was free for them. As for Harry, it meant that he was going to have the chance to spend two more years with Hermione Granger. And that made him feel very happy inside. Harry got up. "Well, now that our futures are decided, lets go shopping in Hogsmeade, come on Neville," he added to Neville. "Hey Harry," Neville said. Harry turned around. "I'm not going into Herbology anymore though," Harry and Hermione turned around. "What are you gonna do then?" Hermione said. "I'm gonna be an Auror," he said smiling. Harry smiled. "I can't wait to be an Auror with you Neville," he said, and they left the common room, shopping for the Senior Ball.


	10. Chapter 10

As Harry and Hermione went shopping for the Senior Ball in Hogsmeade, Harry realized how much shopping with a girl sucks. Harry walked around with bags galore, staggering as Hermione jumped from store to store, asking Harry what looked good, as if Harry was the king of fashion. Harry, as well as others, knew that Harry wasn't the most fashionable kid growing up, so Harry found the perfect solution. He told Hermione that _everything_ she put on was good. Hermione smiled. Maybe she knew he was just saying it. Or maybe she thought he was sweet. As they walked passed another store, Harry stopped to catch his breath. Hermione looked at him.

"Is everything okay, Harry," she said, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine, just need to catch my breath," he said, smiling.

After shopping through Hogsmeade, the two of them were walking to the castle, Harry saw Neville walking with Ginny in the distance, and Harry saw that they both had their Herbology textbooks in their hands. Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a second, and their hands interlocked, as they stomped throught the fresh coat of snow, into the castle. Inside the castle, Harry saw Professor McGonnagall in the distance. Harry ran over to see her. "Professor, I was admitted to a college on a full scholarship!" he said, looking at the professor. She smiled. "Yes, Mr. Potter, and I am very proud of you. Harry beamed. He turned around to see Hermione giggling. "What?" he said, as he ran up to her and began tickling her all over. "I'm proud of you," she said, and gave him a soft kiss, as they went back into the common room, to start studying for their early Defense Against the Dark Arts Final Examination.

At Hogwarts, all seventh years were to take their exams three weeks early, so that the last few weeks would be a, "treat" if you had any way of putting it. They were treated to the Senior Ball, as well as other leisurely activities that were there to have the students live their last few weeks at Hogwarts in peace, and enjoyment. Two days before the Senior Ball, Harry was eating breakfast with Ron when Neville came up to him.

"Harry, could I ask you a question," Neville asked. Harry turned around from his oatmeal. "Sure, Neville, whats up?" he said. Neville straightened up a bit. "Well, I was just wondering if you could only take seventh years to the Senior Ball," he explained. Ron jumped in, "Neville don't worry, I am a seventh year, just go ahead and ask me," he kidded. Harry coughed a quick laugh. "Oh no don't worry, thats not it," Neville continued. "Thanks Harry," he added, and bolted off to his Herbology class. Ron sat back down next to Harry, who continued to eat his oatmeal. "Geez, I'm sure Neville really wants to go with anyone below a seventh year," Ron said. Harry looked at him. "In his desparate situation, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked someone as desperate as Ginny out," he said. Ron smiled, but shot him a scary look. The two then met up with Hermione, and went to take their Defense Against the Dark Arts Final.

As they all took their seats, Hagrid walked in with his papers, most likely the finals themselves. "Well, lads, tis be the last time you will ever see me here," he said, to all the students. "Don't say that, Hagrid," Ron blurted out. "Yea, we will make sure to visit you," Dean Thomas said in the background. Hagrid chuckled. "Well, Firs' off, the name is Professor Hagrid, Ron, and second, you will not see me here at Hogwarts," he added. "I am getting a promotion," he finally said after a moment of silence. Harry looked down. "Really?" Hermione said, tears flowing down. "Ah no worries, 'Ermione," Hagrid said. I'm not going too far from the school that took me in," he added looking at Harry for a bit. Harry smiled. After another moment, Hagrid looked down. "Welp, time fer yer finals," he said, and turned his umbrella at them and lit them on fire. He looked up at the rest of the students, smiling. "Looks like there won't be any finals," he said. And the whole class went into applause. Even the Slytherins, who seemed to finally find a liking for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching. As Harry and Hermione left the room, Hermione hugged Harry and said, "I guess the legend is true, not one teacher can hold that position for a year."

Another night at the castle, and Harry was standing close to one of the windows, thinking hard to himself. This was going to be the last year that he would ever be a student at the Hogwarts Academy. But at the same time, he was also excited, for there was a new Academy, who was going to take him in on a full scholarship. What's more, the girl who holds his hand everyday is going to be coming along as well. Harry smiled. "I wish you could see me now, Dad," he said, and retired off to bed, for his final two exams were the following day.

After his final two exams, Harry and Hermione were walking hand by hand into the Great Hall, where they sat down for dinner. "Can you believe it, Harry, we are finally done with classes," she said. Harry smiled. "Yea, and whats more, the Senior Ball is tomorrow." he said. Hermione grinned. "I can't wait to dance with that blonde boy over there," Hermione said kiddingly, pointing at the blonde haired Hufflepuff who was sitting no too far away from Harry. "Yea, we will see if he wants a bludger in his face as well," he said. Hermione jumped on his lap. "I would never do that to my captain," she said biting his lip. After their dinner, all of the Gryffindors went up to the tower to celebrate. This had been the year for Gryffindor, and everyone believed that was enough to celebrate about. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, except for Neville, who was busy it seemed, studying more Herbology with Ginny. "Neville sure has been doing great this year, don't you think," Dean said. Harry laughed. "Yea, Dean, he's even kicking your butt in every class," Harry added. "WAS kicking my butt in every class," said Dean. "Hogwarts is over," he said. The two toasted with butterbeer. "Say, have you seen Luna around lately?" Dean said to Harry. "No, why is it you ask?" Harry said, grinning. Dean blushed. "No reason at all, the woman is crazy, and I don't want her stalking me," Dean said hurridly. "Yea, and my hippogriff can tapdance," Harry said. Dean punched him on the arm. "I'm out to mingle with the _ladies_, later man," Dean said. _Fine Ron, _Harry muttered to himself, laughing. Harry spotted Hermione off on the couch and he leaped onto her lap. "Hey stranger," Hermione said, kissing him. "Sorry, dealing with the guys, you know," Harry said. "I'm all ready for the dance, Harry, how about you?" Hermione said to him. "Yea, sure I am," Harry said convincingly. "Good cuz we are going to dance the night away," Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Of course, my dear," he said, and jumped up from her. "I'm gonna go hang out some more, okay?" he said. "Go get em', tiger," she said, and Harry jogged off to meet with Ron. "Ron!" Harry said, when he saw Ron with four or five third years. "Oi, and this is the real ladies man right here, Mr. Harry Potter," Ron exclaimed. Harry jumped into the ring of girls. "Yes, I'm famous, okay, Ron, a minute, please?" Harry said to Ron. Ron moved away from the girls, and looked at Harry, who seemed distraught. "I can't dance, Ron," Harry said, a little out of breath. Ron looked shocked. "How can you not know how to dance?" Ron asked calmly. "Well, besides the fact that I was living in a closet for half of my life, what do you think you prat?" Harry said. "Okay okay calm down Harry," Ron said. "I can teach you to dance," Ron said. "You are going to _teach _me how to dance," Harry said. "Of course, pal," Ron said. "Come tomorrow, you will be the dancing icon at this ball," he continued. Harry gave a big sigh of relief, and went back to Hermione, who seemed to be humming a tune to herself.

The next morning Harry woke up very early and met up with Ron in one of the vacant rooms in the castle. Ron had a musicbox ready and was grinning when he saw Harry walk into the room. "Hey there buddy, get ready to dance the night away with me," Ron said. Harry walked up to him. "Hey, lets just not make this too weird, okay?" Harry said. Ron chuckled. "Of course not, two men dancing to slow music is normal here," he said, turning on the musicbox. "Now dance with me, pretty thang," he said. Harry sighed. "Lets get this over with," he said. As minutes went by, all that came out of either of their mouths was ,"Ouch," and, "Sorry!" This went on for about another two hours before Harry began to finally get the hang of it. As one of the slower songs came on, Harry began to move very swiftly to the song. "See, your a born dancer man!" Ron said. "I am, huh?" Harry said, and he spun Ron around and tipped him over. Just as he looked up he saw Peeves standing in front of the doorway, staring at them both. "Peeves, if you say one word," Harry muttered. "Oh no worries, Potty," Peeves said. "This is so disturbing to even Peeves, that there is nothing funny to say at all," he added, and Peeves went through the wall. Ron and Harry stood back up. "Okay, Romeo," Ron said to Harry. "I think your ready to give Miss Granger the dance she will never forget."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up the next morning in a burst of excitement. So did a lot of the other seventh years, as it was the day of the Senior Ball. All morning, in the boys dormitories, the guys were all talking about what they were going to do with their dates after the dance. Harry was excited because he had been planning this night with Hermione for seven years. Seven long years of waiting, hoping, and praying. But now that the time is here, and that himself and Hermione were a reality, he was a bit lightheaded. Ron walked over to Harry.

"You okay, mate?", Ron asked.

"Yea, I am, don't worry, just too excited that's all," Harry said, though Ron could clearly see he was lying.

"You want me to bring Lavender along with you and Hermione?", Ron asked Harry.

"I'll be fine, and I have my own plans, don't worry," Harry said confidently.

"Okay, Romeo," said Ron kiddingly, and the two walked out of the common room, to the Main Hall, to grab some breakfast.

In the Main Hall, Harry met up with Hermione, and Ron with Lavender. Surprisingly, Hermione and Lavender were sitting next to each other. They were giggling when Harry and Ron walked up to them, but it was Ron who had something to say about it first. But before he said anything, Hermione jumped the gun first.

"I didn't know you snored in bed," Hermione said, smiling. Harry chorkled on his milk, and Lavender giggled.

"How in the devil would you know-," Ron stopped, looking at Lavender, then going red.

"Won-Won is turing red!", Lavender said, and walked up and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. As breakfast moved on, owls began flying from everywhere to the seventh years, who were either getting money from parents, or dresses, as well as other novelties. Harry didn't receive an owl, nor did Hermione, as they both got their shopping for dresses and such during the week. Harry's robe alone was 60 Galleons, the equiviant to Ron,Neville,Dean,Seamus, and Fred and George's, dress robes, all together. Harry wanted this night to count. Hermione wouldn't let him see her dress, yet. Harry would have to wait. The twins were especially excited, as they were told by the Headmistress yesterday that they had enough classes to graduate from Hogwarts, and they too, were planning on attending Hogsbrook, on limited Quidditch scholarships. Harry was so excited, because it was like having the old gang all together again, just like on the Gryffindor House Cup team, he would never forget that. All of a sudden, Hedwig came swooping down on Harry's lap, dropping a parchment, as well as to Hermione. He opened the letter, and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been invited to the Annual Hogwart's Alumni Award Ceremony, to take place before the Senior Ball. It is a tradition that a students academic, athletic, and generous acheivements be acknowledged, as you have been nominated in several award categories, your awards will be a token of our appreciation, as you have surely earned it. All trophies and plaques will be delivered to your dormitory, as you wouldn't ot want to bring them to the Senior Ball. Please wear appropriate attire, such as that you are wearing to the Senior Ball. Congraduations, and good luck!_

_Madaam Hootch,_

_Chairperson, Hogwarts Alumni Award Committee._

Harry chuckled, and Hermione laughed. The two of them, along with many, were nominated for awards. Harry's dad had won three awards when he went to his banquet, as his plaques were returned to Hogwarts, and placed in a case. Harry loved to walk by and look at them every so often. After breakfast, the two parted their separate ways, with a small peck on the lips, as in a few hours, they were about to have a romantic evening both of them would probably never forget.

Sunset at Hogwarts. Harry finished putting on his robes, brushing his teeth for the fifth time, and making sure his hair wasn't messy for once. Everything except the hair worked, but Harry didn't care. He walked downstairs with Dean,Ron, and Neville, and when Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione, he couldn't move. Hermione was standing there on the bottom of the stairs, with a long pink gown that you went so far down, you couldn't even see her feet. Hear hair was up in a bun, with bright diamond earings on each ear, and a necklace of a heart, in which Harry saw his name enscribed on it. She was smiling, and Harry thought that was her best feature yet. Harry walked down and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, there, stranger," Harry said. Hermione smiled. Harry looked off the way to see Dean with none other than Luna Lovegood. _I knew that one was going to happen,_ Harry thought to himself quietly. Hermione saw him glance over to Dean, and smiled too. They walked hand in hand to the Main Hall, which was decked out with decorations galore. There were lights everywhere, floating about, with a lush, rich carpet, and a nice classical feel to sum it all up. Harry walked around to see floating entree's and punch bowls, while Hermione checked out the decoration. Harry turned around and grabbed Hermione's wrist, in which he spun her around and dipped her down.

"My darling, shall we?", he said, softly. Hermione smiled, and you could even see a small tear from the corner of her left eye.

"You learned to dance, oh Harry," she said, and the two of them immedietly started dancing, moving through the plethora of people, swaying back and forth. In the distance Ron and Lavender were slowly dancing in the far corner.

"You know, Lavender, I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I realized that I can't get you out of my head," Ron said, admittingly. It was true. Ron had been tossing and turning.

"I have been trying to find every reason that I don't want you, but no matter how many reasons I have, the one reason I want you stands out," he continued.

"What do you mean, Ron, what are you saying," Lavender said.

"I love you, Lavender," Ron said. Lavender moved up to Ron's lips and gave him a touch with hers. Ron smiled, and looked over at Neville, who was dancing very slowly with Ginny Weasley. Ron smiled.

"Go Neville," he whispered. Many other familiar faces braced the ball, watching like little kids, who would be going to Hogsmeade with who. It was okay for seventh years to leave Hogwarts after the Senior Ball, yet the last few years were limited. They seemed to be moving much more smoothly this year. The final song came on, in which Harry and Hermione took center floor.

"My present to you, sweetheart," Harry whispered to Hermione, and they danced through the whole song, with a grand applause at the end. Harry and Hermione were beaming, as they were crowned King and Queen of the Ball, and left to Hogsmeade, crowns ready.

Many students were walking through Hogsmeade, giggling and laughing with their dates as many went to the Three Broomsticks, and some of them purchasing hotel rooms. Harry laughed at the cliche' logic behind that.

"Where are we going, Harry?", Hermione asked, while holding his hand.

"It's a surpise, but don't worry, we are close," Harry said. The two walked passed most of the stores, as the snow fell down upon both of their outfits, Harry saw Fred and George with their dates walk into their store, where the closed sign appeared out of nowhere, and the lights went out.

"Go Weasleys," Harry muttered.

They reached the top of Hogsmeade, which was the Shreiking Shack. Harry stopped and held Hermione hand in hand.

"This is the one place, I think means the most to me," Harry said to Hermione. "This is the place I would go if I missed or wanted someone dearly," he continued. "I have lost many people, friends and family, but the one thing I've wanted so much, I finally have, and she's standing here, holding my hand," he continued. Hermione had tears going down her eyes. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and if I can, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," as Harry ran his thumb down the side of her cheek. He was crying too. Hermione jumped up to Harry's lips and the both fell onto the snow, Hermione on top of Harry.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," Hermione said, as she ran her hand in his robe. Harry's eyes grew big.

"Honey, we are out in snow, everyone or anyone could see us," Harry smiled. She put her finger over his lips.

"No words, sweetie, just emotions," Hermione said, and the two began to make out vigoruosly. Harry ran his fingers throughout her body, carressing her in every way possible, but just as her dress was about to come off a voice was heard.

"Harry, you shouldn't do that in public," a voice said. The two of them turned around and stood up. Neville was standing at the top of the snowhill, a few meters away from the two.

"Neville, you shouldn't scare us like that," Harry said.

"Neville is just a nickname, you can call me, 'Tom'," Neville said. Harry's eyes darkened.

"I'm glad you finally showed your face, Tom," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, then gasped. "You know, Tom was a fitting name for you anyways, as noone needs to be terrified when the name, Voldemort was said," Harry continued. Tom laughed.

"You are the only one who was unafraid, as well as your girlfriend there," Tom said. "But I guarrantee that you will not live to utter it again," he continued. "I have heard that in order for me to remain invincible, I must kill the one person that is the tie between you and me," Voldemort said. I have killed the others, your parents, your godfather, your headmaster, your eldest female role model, but I have yet to kill the closest thing to you," he said looking at Hermione. "You won't ever know that feeling either," Harry said.

"That's right Voldemort," a voice said. Harry turned to his left to see Ron holding his wand. Harry smiled as Ron walked up to the two of them to meet up against Voldemort.

"How brave of you, Weasley," Voldemort said. "_Ingardiasio!" _he shouted, and the three of them were sucked out from the snowgrounds to the Ministry Basement. Harry remembered this place, as it was where Voldemort was last fighting with Dumbledore. Harry winced.

"This is more fitting," Voldemort said. "There there, Ron, no need to tremble, your death will be quick. But first, I must take Miss Granger, as her blood is all I need to remain invincible," Voldemort said.

"You will not kill her," Harry said, his eyes cold and dark.

"Oh heavens no, I will not," Voldemort said. "Just her blood, is all I need, I will kill her after," he said. Harry jumped up, and ran towards Voldemort, _"Crucio!" _Voldemort screamed, launching a red laser towards Harry. Harry dodged the laser, and screamed "Crucio" back as Voldemort, which hit him, causing him to fall, but get up quickly after blow from Harry, which Voldemort threw him off.

"You have become stronger indeed," Voldemort said. "But that is not enough now!" Voldemort said, as he swiped Hermione's back, drawing blood, and quickly throwing it into his mouth. "It is done!" Voldemort said.

"You will not make it out alive," Harry said. Voldemort laughed. "Don't you see, Harry? I am invincible now, I have the power to kill you, and you cannot kill me back," Voldemort said. Lifting Harry up and choking him, he continued.

"Oh it's hard to breathe now, isn't it Harry," he said. "I have killed your godfather, and your father, and you will be seeing them soon!" Voldemort said, as Harry began to lose conscienceness. Harry looked over to see Hermione crying. "You will die now, Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

"You were wrong about one thing, Tom," a voice said from the far corner, and Harry turned.

"Let my god-son down," Sirius Black said.


End file.
